Dur dilemme
by Shield
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à konoha, Orochimaru est mort. Tout semble se passer pour le mieux sauf après une déclaration... [SasuNaru][FirstFic][SPOIL]
1. Conflit intérieur

**Titre :** Dur dilemme

**Auteur :** Moi

**Disclaimer** Ils se sont tous échappés de leur cage hier TT

**Résumé :** Sasuke est revenus de chez Orochimaru qui est mort et euh... pas besoin d'en savoir plus :p ! SasuNaru

**Couple :** SasuNaru ! Year !

**Note :** Ne faite pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous aurez pas finis...

**Note 2 :** C'est ma first fic donc... soyez indulgent '...

**Note 3 :** De plus j'ai du mal avec o !

_Blabla _action

blabla paroles

/blabla/ pensées de Naruto

¤blabla¤ Kyuubi

**blabla** pensées de Sasuke

Conflit intérieur

Il fait nuit, tout le monde dort sauf une personne, recroquevillée sur elle-même...

/Il fait froid... J'ai froid... Toute cette pièce est froide... mon lit est froid, mes draps sont froid, tout est froid. J'ai beau me serrer toujours plus contre moi-même j'ai toujours froid. J'en ai marre d'être seul... Oui, malgré le sourire et la bonne humeur que je donne à tout le monde je me sens seul, c'est ironique... Il faut que je lui parle ! Non ! Cela briserait notre amitié... Mais en même temps il n'y a que lui qui puisse me sortir de ça... il faut que je lui parle, je ne vais pas rester là, seul, à mourir en silence dans une solitude dont je suis le seul témoin.../

¤Comme c'est touchant ! J'en pleurerais presque si je ne voulais pas te dévorer de l'intérieur ! Mwhahahahahaha !¤

/Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! Sors de moi ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes sans toi ! Laisse-moi /

_Il continuait de crier intérieurement, ne pouvant empêcher le rire démoniaque de Kyuubi de résonner dans son crâne_ (mais il est très mignon le rire de Kyuchan 3)

/Laisse-moi ! S'il te plaît... laisse...moi.../

_Sur ces derniers mots l'enfant renard s'endormit, tentant d'oublier la détresse qui le rongeait en se laissant enlacer dans les bras de morphée._

_Son réveil sonne, il l'éteint et se lève difficilement, lâchant un bâillement mémorable, puis il court en direction de la salle de bain, venant juste de réalisé l'heure qu'il était, il se lave en vitesse, s'habille et s'installe à table, préparant un paquet de ramen instantané._

-Bon, je mange un ramen ici, les autres je les prendrais en chemin chez Ichikaru.

Ralalaaa ! Que dieu bénisse celui qui a inventé les ramens... et Sasuke malgré son caractère insupportable !

_Le temps que l'eau chauffe, il prend une bouteille de lait, s'apprête à la boire quand soudain..._

Tu ne m'auras pas ce coup-ci !

_Il jette la bouteille dans la poubelle, la date était dépassée depuis 3 mois_ (il en met du temps --'...).

_Le repas finit il accourt en direction du point de rendez-vous, il n'avait croisé personne en chemin, personnes pour l'empêcher de manger ses 9 bols de ramens matinaux, vraiment personnes. Sur place se trouve Sasuke et Sakura, collée à son bras, les yeux en coeur, criant ton son amour pour son Sasuke-kun._

SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! crit joyeusement Naruto en agitant les bras.

Et tu sais Sasuke-kun, je t'aime et... Oh ! Naruto ! Attend... Mais tu m'empêches d'être tranquille avec MON sasuke-kun !

Usuratonkachi débarrasse-moi d'elle ! ordonne le brun de la manière la plus glacial du monde.

Je suis pas ton chien baka !

Ta raisons, dobe !

Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment ! lance nonchalamment Kakashi venant de nul part.

_Sakura__s'évanouit en réalisant que son professeur n'a que 10 minutes de retard_ (OUI ! C'est possible ! J'espère encore, mais ça va arriver !), _Naruto_ _a les yeux exorbités pas la surprise et Sasuke reste encore et toujours impassible..._

Sensei ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! S'exclame le blond

Quoi ? Je suis en avance ?

Nan... Vous êtes à l'heure... ajouta calmement Sasuke

Mais c'est la fête ! Mister freeze a aligné 6 mots !

Tu sais pas compter dobe !

Viens te battre baka !

Change de refrain...

Non mais...

Du calme Naruto ! intervint Kakashi avant que la situation tourne (encore) mal

Mais sensei !

Bon, pour votre plus grand bonheur je vous annonce que vous allez pas vous voir de la journée, car vous n'avez pas de missions !

Mince ! J'allais enfin montrer ma supériorité à Sasuke !

Rêve toujours...

YATTA ! Je vais passer ma journée avec Sasuke-kun !

_Tout le monde se retourne vers une Sakura qui semble remis du choc "arrivage-à-l'heure-du-sensei" et dont on entend la joie à plus de 3 km à la ronde_ (pauvre petit tympans des petits bisho )

/Comme ça je pourrais rester loin de lui ! Car quand je m'engueule avec lui sa m'évite de me faire repérer, mais quoi qu'on dise on ne se tape pas dessus à longueur de journée... je compte plus le nombres d'heures durant lesquels je devais essayé de pas divaguer lors de nos missions... enfin, de toute façons c'est à sens unique, faut que je me fasse une raisons... je penserais à ça plus tard, d'abord : ENTRAINEMENT /

¤Cris pas ! Je ne suis pas obligé de participer à tes réjouissances bruyantes !¤

/Mais tu m'énerves /

¤Tu sembles pas réalisé que si je sors je peux te tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Voilà Kyuubi le plus puissant démon que cette misérable terre ai porter et que nous, pauvres misérable insectes, ne pouvons que vénérer car sa force n'a d'égale que son intelligence et son charisme !"¤

/Voilà Kyuubi le plus puissant démon que cette misérable terre ai porter et que nous, pauvres misérable insectes, ne pouvons que vénérer car sa force n'a d'égale que son intelligence, son charisme et son narcissisme !

Tu vois, je l'ai dit, enfin pensé, j'ai même rajouté une phrase et pourtant je suis toujours là /

¤Sale morveux¤

Naruto ? T'es encore vivant ?

_Cette voix le sortis de son dialogue inter âme. Devant lui se trouvait désormais Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji et Tenten._

Hein ! Mais où sont passé Sasuke et Sakura ? Et Kakashi-sensei ?

On les a croisés sur le chemin, à croire que tu t'es endormi debout, lui répondit Ino

Eh ! Vous connaissez la nouvelle !

_Ce doux crit appartenait à un certain Inuzaki, qui chevauchait Akamaru, se dirigeant vers ses compagnons..._

Euh... Non ! Firent-ils tous en parfaite synchronisation

Temari et Kankuro passe par ici dès demain et ils restent 3 semaines !

Et Gaara ? Demanda le blond

Il est trop occupé en se moment avec la paperasse que lui donne son grade.

/Mince ! Sa m'aurais permis d'oublier un peu Sasuke-ch... Sasuke ! Sasuke tout court /

¤Tu es un débile finit !¤

/Arrête de te foutre de moi /

¤Je suis pas le seul à le dire !¤

/Mais c'est même pas.../

Naruto ?

Quoi ?

Tu veux un paquet de chips ?

Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Parce que t'es tellement ailleurs que tu dois être malade et chez moi pour se soigner on manga !

Euh... Non merci Choji '...

/Quoique un bon petit ramen pourrais me remonter le morale /

¤Morveux, débile, morfale, insecte...¤

/Qu'est-ce que tu racontes /

¤Je compte le nombre d'insulte que je t'ai dis directement ou indirectement depuis les 2h où tu es debout... je te rassure, la liste est déjà longue.¤

/Merci pour le soutien.../

_Tout le monde commença à se diriger vers le centre de Konoha, les discutions s'enchaînaient comme d'habitude, Choji mangeait encore et toujours, Ino parlait... beaucoup trop, du moins d'après Shikamaru qui semblait exaspéré par le débit de parole de son amie..._

Tu fait du 1 phrase par seconde Ino. Calme-toi ou tu pourras plus parler demain...

Tu dis pas ça quand une certaine fille des sable vient engager la discutions avec toi !

Tu va te taire !

Nan !

Galèèèèèèèèère !

_Donc, je disais, Choji mange, Ino et Shikamaru commence une passionnante discussion comme d'habitude, Naruto prépare un sale coup avec Kiba, Neji marche sans rien dire tandis qu'il se fait reluquer par Tenten..._

Tiens ! Sasuke est pas avec Sakura ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça Naruto ? Demande Shikamaru, trouvant enfin une excuse pour changer de discussion

Bah quand il est partie il avait Sakura pendus au bras et là il est tout seul !

Euh... il est où ?

Dans la ruelle là-bas !

C'est vrai tiens ! En temps normal il se balade mais il reste pas tout seul dans un coin caché de tout le monde... Naruto vas-y !

Pourquoi moi ?

T'es son coéquipier, Ino parle avec moi (sa l'arrange tiens --), Choji manga, Kiba joue avec Akamaru, Tenten tente de regarder Neji sans se faire repéré...

Eh ! S'exclame la dite Tenten

Et Neji bah... c'est Neji...

C'est pas des excuses tout ça !

Pareil !

Toute façons pourquoi on s'y intéresse ?

_Shikamaru__s'approche de Naruto puis dis quelque chose que seul le réceptacle de Kyuubi peut entendre, ainsi que le dit Kyuubi bien entendus..._

_C'est donc en se dirigeant vers un Sasuke encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude qu'il se fait charrier par son démon narcissique..._

¤"Parce que je sais que toi tu aimerais bien être seul avec lui" Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha ! Il t'a bien eu ! Mwhahahahahahahahaha !¤

En même temps c'est pas comme si je savais pas qu'il allait deviner... il devine toujours tout de toute façons... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Shikamaru je te hais de m'avoir mis dans cette situation ! Je me vengerais /

_Après de longue lamentation sur la situation dans laquel le jeune Nara l'avait mis il arriva dans la sombre ruelle, Sasuke était dans un coin sombre, adossé au mur, il regardait les nuages et ne semblait pas réalisé que le blond l'observait, se regard était emplis de tristesse, une tristesse que Naruto n'avait jamais vue, il crut entendre un son sortant de la bouche de Sasuke mais il ne réussi pas à comprendre ce que c'était... L'un regardant le ciel et le soleil, l'autre regardant le loup solitaire adossé au mur, ils pensaient..._

Pourquoi il reste là sans bouger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends pour le faire réagir ? En même temps, c'est rare un moment où je peux contempler son visage sans pour autant vérifié qu'il ne remarque rien, je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qu'il a murmuré mais en tout cas il l'a dit avec une tel passion... je pars dans quoi moi ? Faut que je me ressaisisse ! Mais quand même... il est froid, tout ce qui émane de lui est froid... et pourtant c'est la seul personne qui réussisse à me réchauffer ne serais-ce que par sa présence, moi, celui que plein de personnes ose confondre avec le soleil, moi, j'ai froid…/

**Le ciel est plein de nuages aujourd'hui... quand ils masquent le soleil ça me fait pensé à moi, au nombres de fois où je lui cache la vérité sur moi, au nombres de fois où je me cache la vérité à moi-même, je ne peux pas rester comme ça... pourtant je le dois... mais comment je ferais si un jour il... non, ce n'est pas possible, ce que je ressent est à sens unique, déjà que même notre amitié est camoufler derrière un rideau de haine et de rivalité, alors si derrière ce grand rideau noir se cachait de l'amour je pense que... non, encore une fois je me trompe, rien ne se cache derrière mis à part cette tête de baka ensoleillé qui fait fondre la glace de mon coeur... tout à l'heure j'ai laissé échappé son nom dans un soupir, à croire que mon coeur veux lui dire ce que je ressens sans mon avis... si seulement il était là à mes côté, si seulement il pouvait m'aimer... mais bon... il vaut mieux arrêter de rêver, je dois rentrer avant qu'une des filles ne me trouve... NARUTO ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! Et depuis combien de temps ! Qu'il arrête de me regarder avec cette tête là sinon je vais craquer ! Calme-toi Sasuke... reprend toi ! Regard noir, sourire sarcastique, visage impassible, mains dans les poches, c'est bon ! Là je suis bien, comme ça il verra rien !**

Pourquoi il paraît si triste ? Et pourquoi je bouge toujours pas moi ? Tiens, il commence à regarder vers moi... Hein ? Son visage a changé en une fraction de seconde ! A croire que dès qu'il me voit où dès qu'il pense à moi il se refroidit, je me demande pourquoi il avait ce regard là tout à l'heure. Bon, j'arrête de me poser des question.../

¤Wouais ! Arrête car réfléchir c'est déjà pas ton fort alors si en plus tu dois te poser des questions à toi-même... tu ne trouveras jamais la réponse !¤

/Tais-toi ! Ou sinon je vais encore me retrouver tout seul à cause d'une trop longue discussion avec toi /

T'arrête de me regarder comme ça Usuratonkachi !

/Aaaaaah ! En voilà une expression qu'elle est bonne ! Ca va m'éviter de faire une gaffe /

T'arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Et pourquoi j'arrêterais de dire la vérité ?

Parce que ce n'est pas la vérité !

Prouve-le moi...

Te prouver quoi ?

Faut tout te dire... que tu n'es pas un baka !

Mais je n'ai rien à prouver ! Surtout pas à toi /J'ai tout à prouver et encore plus de chose à te dire/

Tu m'énerves, de toute façons je me demande quelle genre de pensés je peux avoir de toi à par des pensés haineuse **De l'amour peut-être**

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque _A pars l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi..._ ¤Baka¤ De quoi Baka ?

Faut te calmer là ! J'ai rien dit moi ! Arrête de te mettre au soleil, ton dernier neurone est en train de cramer ! **Ne dit-on pas "Qui aime bien, châtie bien !" ?**

Toi ça te ferait pas de mal car c'est ton coeur qui est complètement gelé /Je comprend ce dicton : "L'amour rend aveugle", car comment je peux aimer quelqu'un comme ça ? En plus lui ne m'aimes pas/

¤Tu peux le dire, avec toi ce dicton là marche encore plus¤

Je préfère encore avoir un cerveau gelé que de ne pas en avoir du tout !

¤Là il marque un point !¤

Roooh ! Tais-toi /

J'ai peut-être pas de cerveau mais moi mon coeur marche !

¤1 partout, balle au centre¤

Qui te dis que le mien ne marche pas ?

¤Question piège ! Mon réceptacle va-t-il trouver la bonne réponse ?¤

Moi ! Et je suis sur de ce que j'avance !

¤Mauvaise réponse ! Comme c'est dommage ! Sasuke mène 2 à 1¤

Mais tu ne sais rien de moi !

Je sais largement assez de chose pour pouvoir en déduire ça !

Ce "ça" est faux !

Ah bon ? J'aimerais bien que tu me le prouves...

J'aime quelqu'un...

¤Point final : Mon réceptacle est-il vraiment le dernier des imbéciles ?¤

J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est... /Elle doit avoir de la chance cette fille/

¤Oui, c'est bien le dernier des imbéciles...¤

/La ferme /

Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas !

¤Tu pensais pas qu'il allait te le dire tout de même... Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, je suis dans tes pensées... Ah ! Donc oui, tu pensais qu'il aller te le dire... tu es dé-sés-pé-rant !¤

Et pourquoi cela ?

C'est purement personnel ! Tu n'as pas à savoir baka !

Bien ! Je vais annoncer à Sakura que tu l'aimes !

¤Là j'avoue tu a joué fin ! Bravo¤

Attend ! Ce n'est pas elle...

Bon bah alors je vais aller le dire à Ino !

Tu crois pas que je vais enlever les noms de ta liste de tordus d'une façon aussi simple ?

¤Tu crois tout de même pas que ça allait marcher jusqu'à la fin ? Finalement tu redescend dans mon estime...¤

Mince... moi qui pensais que notre amitié nous permettrais de nous rapprocher à tel point que l'on n'aurait plus aucun secret pour l'autre ! Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas le nom de cette personne ! Tu sais bien que cela restera entre nous !

¤Et tu chante, danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Des flashs, en musique Funky ! Il y a la basse qui frappe, y a la guitare qui chante, y à le batteur qui s'éclate et toi qui tiens le choc ! ... Désole mais c'est tellement vieux comme truc que ça ma rappelé une bonne vieille musique... tu as oubliés le "John ! Reviens-moi ! As-tu déjà oublié les 356 lettres que je t'ai envoyés et que tu as mis un épisode entier à ouvrir ?"... nan mais là tu pars dans le pitoyable mon vieux...¤

/T'es vachement encourageant.../

Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette réplique clichée ?

¤Qu'est-ce que je disais¤

Mais...

Pourquoi pas me donner une lettre avec une déclaration d'amour dedans tant que t'y es ?

¤Connaissant la situation mieux que les deux idiots qui sont présent je vous annonce cher public que Sasuke a encore marquer un point ! 3 à 1 pour lui ! Ovation s'il vous plaît !¤

Parce que je n'ai pas de papier !

¤Magnifiquement bien placé ! N'est-ce pas mon cher moi-même ? Et oui, Naruto remonte et cela amène le score à un 3 à 2 pour le brun !¤

Tu as dit quoi ?

Laisse tombé ! T'as un glaçon à la place des oreilles !

¤SUBLIMISSIME ! Naruto égalise ! Nous sommes donc face à un 3 partout !¤

J'en ai marre de parler avec toi ! Je rentre chez moi !

Salut ! Je vais m'entraîner ! Car oui, moi je sais travailler ! Moâ !

¤J'avais bien crut que le match était finis, mais non, Naruto prend l'avantage et mène donc 4 à 3 !¤

Tu travailles... mais mal !

¤Oulalala ! Les scores montent trop je pense arrêter, je rend donc l'antenne sur un 4 partout !¤

Bon... Salut !

Mpf..

_Après cette discussion pour le moins mouvementer le soleil ambulant se dirige donc vers la forêt, Shika et compagnie l'ayant totalement laisser seul avec son amour de rival, pendant ce temps le dit rival ne sachant pas où aller se posa la question fatidique..._

**Je le suis où je le suis pas ?**

_Après un long moment de réflexion il se lança à la poursuite du blond et c'est après avoir tourné trois fois et bousculer une bonne dizaine de passant qu'il arriva au seuil de la forêt..._

**Bon, c'est bientôt son "coin d'entraînement" !**

SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !

Gloups !

Tu vas où ? crit Sakura en s'agrippant au bras du brun

Euh...

**Si je lui dis que je rejoins Naruto elle risque de vite comprendre, car quand c'est pour s'entraîner ensemble on arrive en même temps... Aïe, je suis coincé là... Idée !**

Je me baladais et... Oh ! Mais y a Naruto là-bas !

Mouais... ajouta-t-elle avec un air suspicieux...

_Sakura__lâcha le bras de Sasuke (oui, c'est possible) et ce dernier prit un peu d'avance et s'avança vers le blond..._

Tu sais Sasuke... commença le blond

Tu engages la conversation sur le faite que j'aime quelqu'un et je te tue !

Tu sais, t'es pas le seul à aimer quelqu'un en secret !

Te fiche pas de moi ! Tout le monde sait que tu aimes Sakura !

Oui, mais je ressens moins de chose pour elle que pour t... quelqu'un d'autre !

/J'allais faire la gaffe ultime /

¤Il allait faire quelque chose d'intelligent sans s'en rendre compte...¤

Ooooh, mais dis-moi, elle en a de la chance cette personne !

Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Mais comment veux-tu que je reste impassible devant une telle nouvelle ! rajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique

Tu ne sais pas qui j'aime !

Mais je ne demande qu'à savoir !

Pourquoi je te le dirais !

Je sais qui tu aimes !

Non tu ne sais pas !

Je sais qui tu aimes !

Mais tu arrêtes de faire le con oui !

**Oula ! C'est vrai que je commence à lui ressembler !**

Pardon... je me suis un peu... emporté...

Bon ! Au lieu de s'engueuler, si on s'entraînait ? dit, avec un sourire de 20m, le kitsune

Nan !

_Naruto__se laissa tomber sur le sol en position assise, Sasuke se mit dans la même position, puis ils restèrent un long moment immobile, contemplant le ciel qui s'offrait à eux, délaissant totalement une Sakura désemparé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle._

/Je dois lui dire ! C'est le moment idéal ! Allez ! J'y vais !... Dans 5 minutes ! Bon, 10 minutes ! On est quand même bien ici.../

¤T'arrête de tourner autour du pot --...¤

_Naruto__se releva doucement, ne lâchant pas des yeux les nuages qu'il fixait depuis un moment. Le dernier Uchiwa le suivit du regard et finis par se lever aussi, une fois debout il réalisa que son ami/rival avait la tête baisser, comme honteux de quelque chose..._

Naruto ?

Sa va ?

Non...

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? dit le blond en haussant le ton

_Sa voix commençant à s'étouffer, ses épaules tremblaient, sa respiration était plus forte et saccadé mais il n'avait toujours pas levé la tête..._

**Il pleure ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Mais arrête de pleurer ! Arrête ! Et Sakura qui bouge pas, on dirait qu'elle est pétrifié...**

_Sasuke__attrapa Naruto par les épaules..._

Parle-moi... pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Arrête de jouer ta tête de mule ! Répond !

Je... je voudrais...

Oui ?

Je voudrais savoir...

Savoir quoi ?

_Naruto__leva la tête, ses yeux azur plein de larmes croisèrent ceux, ténébreux, de son brun, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, il tenta et retenta encore, puis finis finalement par articuler quelques mots, quelques mots qui prirent de court les deux autres membres de la team 7, ces mots :_

Sasuke, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?


	2. non

**Titre :** Dur dilemme

**Auteur :** Moi et toujours moi

**Disclaimer :** Pas réussi à les retrouver TT

**Résumé :** Sasuke est revenus de chez Orochimaru qui est mort et euh... pas besoin d'en savoir plus :p ! SasuNaru

**Couple :** SasuNaru ! Year !

**Note :** Ne faite pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous aurez pas finis...

**Note 2 :** C'est ma first fic donc... soyez indulgent '...

_Blabla_ actions

-blabla paroles (un peu de changement ça fait pas de mal )

/blabla/ pensées de Naruto

¤blabla¤ Kyuubi

**blabla** pensées de Sasuke

"Non"

-...

-Sasuke ! Répond-moi ! Même si c'est pour...

_Il ne préférait pas y penser, la simple idée d'un "non" lui donnait des envies... non... il ne valait mieux même pas imaginer..._

-Sasuke ! Sasu...ke...

-Naruto je... tenta d'articuler difficilement le brun en baissant la tête

-...

-Non...

-...

-Je suis désolé... vraiment désole Naruto... continua le brun, toujours la tête baisser

_Ses cheveux cachant sa vue il ne pouvait voir le jeune kitsune trembler, se sentant rejeté, ses yeux azure se remplir rapidement de larme, c'est alors qu'il se retourna et partit en courant, s'enfonçant toujours plus profond dans la forêt..._

_De son côté le brun était tombé à genoux, Sakura qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits s'approcha de lui. Elle se baissa pour voir dans quel état il était et à se moment elle failli perdre l'équilibre : en face d'elle, tête baissée, les bras pendant, le visage effrayé et les larmes au yeux, c'était bien Sasuke ! Il ressemblait plus à un enfant perdu, loin de ses parents qu'au célèbre bout de glace ambulant. Elle lui donna quelques coups assez doux pour le réveiller de son mutisme mais rien n'y fit, c'est comme si, en une phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcée, il s'était détruit de l'intérieur..._

-Sasuke-k... Sasuke ! Réveille-toi ! Wouhou ! SASUKE ! Criait-elle en le secouant vigoureusement

-...

_La seule chose qui était désormais clair dans la tête de Sakura c'est que le brun avait mentit ! Savoir pourquoi serait sans doute impossible, du moins pour elle, mais elle savait que sa réponse était un mensonge et ça lui suffisait, en tout cas c'était suffisant pour ramener Naruto. Elle vit alors l'uchiwa se lever et se diriger, le pas traînant tel un zombie, en direction de chez lui._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Naruto courait, ses larmes coulaient encore et toujours, il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter, elle se glissait de ses joue jusqu'à son T-shirt... oui, il avait abandonné sa veste orange parmi les arbustes, de peur de se faire retrouver trop vite... il ne voulait plus revoir le brun, c'était désormais une certitude, mais où partir ?_

/J'en ai marre ! Je savais que j'aurais dût garder ça secret ! Rester avec ce froid qui me gèle le soir, rester seul éternellement, me leurrer sur mes sentiments ne serait-ce que pour me protéger de lui ! Lui qui, en un seul mot, a briser ma vie ! Lui qui a réussi là ou presque tous avaient échoué, il a réussit à me faire perdre mon sourire derrière lequel je me cachait... je pleure et j'arrive pas à arrêter, alors que ça sert à rien de pleurer, rien, ça ne le feras pas m'aimer.../

¤J'étais pourtant sur de...ou ai-je fait une erreur ?¤

/Tais-toi toi aussi ! T'es comme lui ! Tu veux absolument me voir disparaître /

_Naruto trébucha sur une branche et s'écrasa par terre sur de multiples cailloux, en se relevant il s'était ouvert le bras, la plaie saignait abondamment mais n'y fît même pas attention et repris sa route. Continuant son chemin il finit à par arriver au lieu de leur premier combat, il se remémora alors leur combat, les multiples coups qu'il se prit et qu'il lui rendait, la rage qui nourrissait chacun... Il s'avança en direction de l'eau, un pas après l'autre, voulant mourir le plus vite possible..._

/Vous vouliez que je disparaisse ? Alors pour une fois je vais faire quelque chose qui va vous faire plaisir... de toute façons, si lui ne m'aime pas je n'ai plus de raisons... en plus ça va sans doute lui faire d'autant plus plaisir.../

¤Arrête ! T'es devenu fou ?¤

/Moi ? Fou ? A force je me demande... j'aime quelqu'un et lui avoue alors que je sais que c'est faux... j'en ai marre ! Marre de cette vie sans importance, marre de cette vie qui ne sert à rien ! Marre de tout cette environnement ! Marre de le voir avec son sourire, me narguer alors que moi je me morfonds au fond de moi-même... Quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci pour mourir ! J'ai déjà failli mourir ici, ça montre bien que c'est ici que je dois finir ma vie.../

¤Mais tu as complètement perdus la raisons !¤

/Je m'en fou ! Toi tu veux pas que je meurt simplement parce que si je meurs tu meurs, sinon tu te ferais un plaisir de m'accompagné.../

¤...¤

/Ah ! Tu dis plus rien bizarrement ! De toute façons je vais bientôt être complètement immergé... tiens ! Il pleut... même la pluie veux que je descende au fin fond de ce lace... tout le monde veux ma mort, les villageois, toi, Orochimaru, l'akatsuki et maintenant.../

_Il eut du mal à déglutir, préférant ne pas penser à ce nom qui lui avait fait défaut..._

/Adieu... Adieu à vous tous... désormais je coule... je pense que certains d'entre vous vont m'oublier... d'autre vont peut-être détester Sasuke, qui sait... mais ! C'est quoi ? Je peux encore respirer ! Qu... KYUUBI /

¤Je peux pas te laisser mourir ! De une parce que tu es mon réceptacle et de deux car je dois savoir pourquoi... oui, au fond je commence à t'apprécié morveux...¤

_Le corps de Naruto, enveloppé du chakra de Kyuubi commençait à se déplacer tout seul, le ramenant à la surface doucement..._

¤La haine que tu éprouves pour lui me permette de t'empêcher de mourir... tu as encore quelqu'un à voir et cette personne va sans doute éclaircir la situation...¤

/Laisse-moi ! Je veux plus voir personne /

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sakura courait à toute allure dans la forêt, ne sachant ou chercher elle avançait de façons totalement aléatoire, ne faisant que de courte pause de quelques secondes à peine. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le blond faire une chose que sans doute tous regretteraient. Elle courait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressent un immense chakra venant d'un lieux connus de tous, ce lieux duquel tout avait commencé, le départ de Sasuke, la détresse de tous, cette endroit où le brun et le blond s'étaient rebattu une seconde fois après son retour, se battre jusqu'à ce que le coeur et l'ame se réveille enfin de se long cauchemar de deux ans et demi, ce long cauchemar qui les avaient rongé de l'intérieur, ce combat qui finit par un matche nul où la seul personne présente, elle, dût s'occuper des deux malade qui étaient prêt à s'entretuer pour se prouver leurs sentiments... une larme de mélancolie coula doucement..._

Naruto ! Si tu meurs je te ferais revenir de l'enfer pour te tuer à nouveau ! Ne nous fait pas un coup comme ça !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_C'est un brun à moitié mort que les habitants de Konoha croisèrent, toujours la tête baissée, il trébucha à de multiples reprises mais ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il rencontrait des amis, eux lui parlaient mais lui ne réagissait pas, continuant à avancer, le regard vide en direction du sol, les bras ballant, chaque pas était comme un pic qu'on lui plantait en plein coeur._

**Ca fait mal, mais je dois pas oublier pourquoi, je dois pas oublier pourq... Naruto...**

_A cette simple pensée son regard se remplissait de larmes, mais il continuait à avancer, tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire cette instant..._

_Il arriva enfin chez lui, montant directement dans sa chambre il se laissa tomber sur le lit, repensant inlassablement à cet instant qu'il cherchait à effacer de sa mémoire. Même sans l'avoir vue, il savait que son blond avait pleuré... oui, son blond..._

**Le moment que j'attendais le plus est arriver mais il a fallut que je gâche tout... en même temps, je préfère le voir souffrir maintenant que de le voir mourir à mes côtés... nan... c'est faux... je ne veux pas le voir souffrir... je ne suis qu'une enflure ! Je l'ai blessé au plus profond de lui ! Comment j'ai pus faire ça !**

_Des larmes coulaient à nouveau, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, serrant le drap sous lui..._

**Mais je dois le faire ! Même si sa fait mal ! Sinon... sinon... il va me suivre et je risquerais de le perdre... Je ne mérite pas son amour, le renier tout ça parce que j'ai pas confiance en lui ! Tout ça parce que je crois qu'il va mourir si il me suit ! Mais je le dois... car dans trois jours je vais le chercher... je vais tuer cette assassin et ensuite je pourrais peut-être vivre heureux avec lui... si il m'as pardonné... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas posé la question après ! Personne n'aurait souffert ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Je veux pas te perdre... je veux pas rester seul maintenant que je t'ai trouver... je veux pas...**

_Il serrait tellement le drap dans sa main qu'il s'enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes, laissant couler un mince filet de sang..._

**Pars pas ! Si tu pars... je... je...**

_Il fondit en larme. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré depuis la mort de sa famille, mais la preuve était là, Naruto comptait autant que sa famille, sa nouvelle famille..._

**Ne me laisse pas seul à cause de ça... s'il te plaît...**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sakura arriva alors à ce lieu où elle avait put assister au combat le plus intense de sa vie, le combat du retour ou Naruto et Sasuke c'était battu sans intention de se tuer mais avec une telle ardeur qu'elle en avait encore des frissons... à se même moment elle fût surpris de voir Naruto, trempé, un kunai à la main, tentant de se couper les veines, mais il semblait retenus par le chakra rouge qui émanait de son corps..._

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu vas m'aider !

_C'était une voix rauque qui disait ça, une voix qui émanait de Naruto, c'était son corps qui parlait, mais son âme, c'était celle d'un autre..._

-Tu... tu es...

-Oui, c'est moi, Kyuubi ! Mais pour l'instant viens m'aider, tente de le raisonner ! Car l'empêcher de se tuer se seras pas possible éternellement, bouge-toi !

-Ou...oui...

_Elle se mit en face du blond, voyant les larmes couler, se mêlant aux multiples gouttes d'eau de son visage..._

-Je...

-J'ai beau avoir prit le monopole de la parole il entend toujours...

-Naruto, écoute-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça mais Sasuke ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit...

-Arrête de mentir ! Cria Naruto avec sa propre voix...

¤Voilà, je commence à perdre le contrôle... il est fort le morveux !¤

-Laisse-moi parler !

-Nan ! Il veut que je meure ! Il veut plus me voir, donc je vais faire ce qu'il veut ! Au moins il sera content sans moi !

-Narut... dit Sakura d'une manière désespéré

Je sais qu'il m'aime pas ! En plus si je meurs ils seront tous content ! Y avait que lui qui me donnait assez de force pour rester en vie ! Maintenant je vois pas pourquoi je resterai ! Lâche-moi Kyuubi ! Laisse-moi mouri...

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une baffe de la pars de Sakura, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle ajouta, la colère au fond de sa voix..._

Personnes ne veux te voir mourir ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va continuer à vivre sachant que tu es mort ? Et Sasuke ? Tu ne l'as pas vue après ton départ ! Il c'est presque écrouler par terre de remord ! On aurait dit qu'il venait de mourir au moment même où il t'avait dit ce "non" ! Donc je te le dis et redis : Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit ! Personne ne sait pourquoi il l'as dit mais il ne le pensait pas !

¤C'était donc ça...¤

_Naruto, le regard emplis de stupeur, laissa tomber le kunai et tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête dans les mains, pleurant en plus que ce qu'il avait pus pleurer depuis sa fuite, de son côté Sakura soignait ses blessures aidé par Kyuubi. Les blessures soigné le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé, puis, soudainement, il se mit à frappé le sol de rage, continuant encore de pleurer..._

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi POURQUOI !

_Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put en direction de konoha... Sakura s'assit cinq minutes et profita d'une petite pause..._

-Ouf... on a évité le pire... je pensais pas avoir à dire ça un jour mais... merci Kyuubi... mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il a compris quelque chose...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sasuke tendait le bras mais rien n'y fait, il n'arrivait pas à attraper Naruto qui s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans le tunnel noir..._

-NARUTOOOO !

_Il lui courrait après mais n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, le blond avançait toujours en direction d'un immense écran de ténèbres, ne se retournant même pas, sans rien lui dire, il disparaissait peu à peu dans l'obscure chemin, Sasuke, lui, immobile depuis un moment, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait le rattraper, vit son soleil disparaître, doucement, il sentait son coeur se briser, son âme se détruire, même ses yeux n'osait plus pleurer... il ne méritait sans doute pas de pleurer, c'était à cause de lui après tout... quand le kitsune eut entièrement disparut il aperçus Itachi se rapprocher de lui, sur son épaule, Naruto, mort, immobile... s'en était trop... après sa famille, il lui prenait la seul personne qu'il avait oser aimer... son sceau de niveau 2 s'activa et il fonça vers son frère, chidori activer, mais avant même d'avoir pus essayer de le toucher il était déjà transpercé par sa propre épée que son frère tenait... en regardant de plus prêt il remarqua un détail, ce n'était pas son frère... c'était lui... lui qui avait tué Naruto... lui qui s'était tué..._

_Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, le sang de ses mains avait cesser de couler, mais lui était toujours aussi détruit, voir plus après ce cauchemar... et petit à petit lui revenait des souvenirs, son frères tuant sa famille. Lui avec Naruto laisser pour mort à ses côtés. Toujours lui, chez Orochimaru, s'attaquant à Naruto, la vue de Kyuubi depuis l'intérieur de l'âme de Naruto. Encore lui qui tombait en larme dans les bras de Naruto, n'arrêtant de s'excuser, voulant absolument se faire pardonner. Puis leur second combat où ils tombèrent ensemble dans le coma. Leur réveille à l'hôpital. Puis ce "non" et le Naruto qui partait en courant. Et pour finir ce cauchemar qui revenait sans cesse, en boucle, ne voulant s'arrêter. Sasuke se leva et se mit à se frapper la tête contre le mur..._

-Arrête ! Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! Sort de ma tête ! Va-t-en !

_Le sang qui coulait de son front se mélangea à ses larmes et il tomba par terre... il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fît couler l'eau la plus chaude qu'il pût mettre et se laissa glisser dedans, lâchant un petit soupir de souffrance. Il était rester habillé, ne trouvant pas la force d'enlever ses vêtements... l'eau le rongeait doucement mais il préférait cette douleur là qui lui faisait oublier ce cauchemar, tout ces souvenir qui revenaient..._

**Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me demande ça maintenant... j'en ai marre, devoir me faire souffrir pour ne plus y penser... on peux dire que le fier Uchiwa est tombé bien bas... "Un glaçons dans de l'eau chaude ! Tu fond pas ?", c'est sans doute ce que tu m'aurais dit...**

_A cette idée de nouvelles larmes coulèrent..._

**Aha... à force j'aurais même plus de quoi transpirer... enfin... j'ai beau essayé d'être ironique sa ne change rien... j'arrive pas à oublié cette scène... Pourquoi tu ma posé cette question maintenant... attendre trois jours sa t'aurais pas tué...**

_Il se plongea la tête sous l'eau et le ressorti aussi vite..._

**J'ai vue ma famille mourir, je me suis battu face à un démon, je me suis battu contre toi, j'ai vécu contre Orochimaru et me suis aussi battu contre lui... avec toi... nous nous sommes rebattu après... mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi proche de la mort que maintenant... mais pas la même mort... pas cette mort physique... une autre mort... une qui fait beaucoup plus mal... pourquoi me fais-tu subir ça...**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bon, je sais pas où est passé Naruto mais il vaut mieux que j'aille prévenir Tsunade-sama... ils serraient capable de faire des conneries tout les deux... et puis un petit sprint me fera pas de mal...

_Elle partie donc en courant en direction du village..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Naruto s'arrêta subitement, regardant le ciel... la pluie tombait... il avait froid, mais... était-ce à cause de la pluie ? Non, il savait très bien pourquoi il avait froid, ce même froid qui l'envahis chaque jour et chaque nuit, cette même illusion de chaleur dont il rêve, se rêve d'un bonheur imaginaire..._

/Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit non... si ce qu'il a dit est faux... il doit savoir dans quelle état sa m'as mit... où ça aurait pus me conduire... mais pourquoi.../

¤Je sais pourquoi, mais... il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui te le dise...¤

/J'hésite à aller le voir... en se moment je me demande si je dois éprouver de la colère ou non... je doute même jusqu'au principe même de mon existence... et si ce n'était pas un mensonge.../

¤Arrête... tu te fais du mal... va le voir...¤

/Il a failli me tuer encore une fois... je me demande si il ne cherche pas à me voir mourir.../

¤Mais arrête avec cette idée !¤

/Je dois avoir une réponse ! Je dois en avoir une /

_Il repris sa course plus vite que jamais, courant, manquant de trébucher à de nombreuse reprise sur le sol humide, serrant les poings et les dents, cherchant absolument la réponse..._

/Il faut que je sache absolument ! Par tout les moyens ! Je ne veux pas le voir revenir un jour et me sourire en me disant "oui" sans rien d'autre ! Je veux savoir le pourquoi de ce mensonge ! Pourquoi a-t-il risquer de me blesser à un tel point alors que, d'après ce que vous avez tous deviné, il m'aime.../

_A ces mots Naruto s'arrêta... il regarda alors son poing fermer et l'ouvrit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, doucement..._

/Je... j'ai encore du mal... est-ce vraiment possible.../

_Il ferma alors son poing vivement..._

/Je verrais ça plus tard ! D'abord il me faut une réponse /

_Il courut un long moment sous la pluie, une fois qu'il fût arriver à Konoha les habitants ne comprenant pas vraiment son attitude le laissèrent passer sans rien dire, puis il regarda attentivement la maison où habitait Sasuke... observant chaque parcelle des murs..._

/Maintenant que je suis là... j'ai peur de rentrer... mon estomac se tort dans tout les sens... je crois que mon coeur va exploser... savoir... je dois savoir /

_Naruto défonça la porte et courut en direction de la chambre de Sasuke..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Tsunade-sama, je vous jure ! Il vaut mieux les surveiller ! Ils risquent de faire encore une fois une...

-Sakura... ils ne sont pas si stupides... ils sont assez grands pour gérer leur problème tout seul... de plus il est 22h43, la plupart des personnes aptes à les arrêter dorment car ils ont des missions le lendemains... nous ne pouvons p...

-Vous vous pouvez ! Tsunade-sensei !

-Oui mais... je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seul un instant...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sasuke s'était laisser glisser le long de la baignoire et se retrouvait à nouveau la tête submergé... l'eau le brûlait mais malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à oublié toutes ces images, alors il sentit une main attraper son T-shirt et le tirer vers le haut. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux il put apercevoir Naruto, énervé, plongeant son regard azure dans le sien..._

-Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi !

* * *

Shield : Bah voilà ! Je rappel que le trajet jusqu'à leur lieu de combat ça prend longtemps et aussi que les petites flâneries du premier chapitre c'est long (je précise pour ce qui vont se plaindre de l'heure XD)

Sasuke : Je pleurs beaucoup…

Shield : Vi 3 !

Sasuke : C'est pas possible…

Shield : Pourquoi pas !

Naruto : Même moi je pleurs beaucoup trop ! Puis c'est quoi cette idée de suicide ?

Shield : Non mais vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre ! Kyuchan ! Aide-moi !

Kyuubi : Qui m'appel ?

Shield : moâââââââââââ !

Kyuubi : Qui cherche l'un des seuls auteurs qui me mette en valeur ?

Naruto et Sasuke : …

Sakura : Bon, comme d'hab c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot… Review please !


	3. Pourquoi

**Titre :** Dur dilemme

**Auteur :** Moi et toujours moi… à moins que je sois pas moi S !

**Disclaimer :** RENDEZ-LES MOIIIIII TT !

**Résumé :** Sasuke est revenus de chez Orochimaru qui est mort et euh... pas besoin d'en savoir plus :p ! SasuNaru

**Couple :** ahem… malgré tout ce qui se passe, sa finira bien en SasuNaru '

**Note :** Ne faite pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous aurez pas finis...

**Note 2 :** C'est ma first fic donc... soyez indulgent '...

_Blabla_ actions

-blabla paroles

/blabla/ pensées de Naruto

¤blabla¤ Kyuubi

**blabla** pensées de Sasuke

Pourquoi

_Le regard vide mais néanmoins dirigé vers Naruto, il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs, les gouttes coulaient sur son visage et ses cheveux se collaient sur ce même, tout comme pour le blond… Il vit alors une goutte se former à la racine des cheveux du blond, descendre doucement le long de son front, frôlant es yeux, pouvant presque se confondre avec une larme, puis elle continua son chemin, suivant les lignes fines du kitsune et s'arrêta brusquement sur sa lèvre supérieur… Il voulait détourner le regard mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient comme hypnotisés, attiré vers cette goutte qui traçait les courbes du visage de Naruto…_

**Pourquoi j'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué !**

_Il se prit alors un coup de poing qui le fit cracher quelques gouttes de sang et tourner la tête brusquement sous le choc…_

**Merci…**

-Répond-moi ! Pourquoi !

-...

-Mais ça va t'écorcher la langue de me dire quelque chose ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Sa vaut mieux pas…

_Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de son visage, et malheureusement ce même visage avait déjà sécher, donc impossible de dissimuler la moindre trace de tristesse…_

-Sa… Sasuke… Tu… Tu pleurs ?

-...

-Sasuke… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives…

-...

¤Il est têtu…¤

-Répond-moi ! Répond-moi… répond… moi…

_Au fur est à mesure que Naruto répétait la phrase il commençait lui aussi à pleurer, desserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son ami…_

¤Et voilà que lui aussi il s'y met…¤

-Je veux pas… je veux pas te voir bl… te voir te faire blesser… je veux pas…

-Mais… Sasuke, pourquoi je serais blesser ? demanda le blond ses larmes cessant peu à peu de couler pour laisser place à l'interrogation

-Je...

_Sasuke se dégagea de la prise de son amis et parti en courant…_

**Je dois pas lui dire ! Si je lui dis il va vouloir me suivre, et si il me suis… je vais le perdre… je ne veux pas le perdre… je veux pas perdre la personne qui est plus cher à mon coeur que moi-même… Naruto… je ne veux pas te perdre…**

_Il continua à courir sous la pluie, cherchant désespérément un endroit où son blond ne pourrait pas le trouver… le dit blond quant à lui restait interloqué, incapable de bouger, il n'avait jamais vus Sasuke dans une tel état…_

/Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me cacher ? Pour qu'il ne veuille pas me le dire c'est que ça doit être important… mais c'est vrai que sa réaction… maintenant c'est vrai… je comprend mieux pourquoi Sakura disait qu'il mentait… mais… pourquoi il m'a mentit… Je dois trouver la réponse /

¤Je sais ce qu'il tente de faire… et même quand…¤

/Dis-moi ! Dis-le moi ! Je veux savoir /

¤Désolé morveux mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il te le dise de lui-même si j'ai tout compris… par contre… je te le dirais si…¤

/Quoi /

¤Rien… Pars le chercher au lieu de rester planté là à me demander ce qu'il te cache !¤

_Tout en commençant ses recherches il discutait avec Kyuubi, cherchant à comprendre…_

/Mais dis moi ! Je dois savoir /

¤Je ne peux pas…¤

/Mais comment le sais-tu /

¤Tout simplement parce que mon chakra me permet de quadriller tout les alentour de Konoha. ¤

/Et alors /

¤Ouf… comme je le pensais tu n'as pas compris… bon, pars ! Cherche ! Et trouve Sasuke !¤

/D'où tu me donnes des ordres /

¤C'est pas des ordres… pour une fois… c'est un conseil. ¤

_Le jeune Uzumaki sortit donc de Konoha, ayant finis son inspection de la ville il partait désormais faire le tour de la forêt, quitte à y prendre toute la nuit…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sasuke courait toujours, il repensait à la scène où Naruto c'était mis à fuir de la même manière… comment avait-il réagis par rapport à sa fuite à lui ? Car c'est pas fréquent de voir un des grands Uchiwa fuir devant un quelconque danger…_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Et dire qu'il me reste encore un peu plus de deux jours à tenir ! Bon… tant pis… je vais lui en parler et le persuadé de rester ! C'est le seul moyen de le protéger ! Je ne veux pas le voir partir pour ne jamais le revoir… et puis si je l'évite durant ces deux jours je pense pas qu'il va m'accueillir à bras ouvert le lendemain… Mais… c'est difficile… trop difficile… Aaah, puis ces maudites larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de couler ! A croire qu'elles rattrapent tout le temps où je préférais rester de marbre… d'ailleurs… c'est pareil aujourd'hui, c'est juste que c'est le blond le centre de l'histoire… c'est encore lui ! Toujours lui ! Le centre de mon amour, le centre de mes rêves, le centre de mes pensées, le centre même de mon existence… Maintenant c'est sur, je pourrais pas me passer de lui.**

_Sasuke prit appuis sur une branche et fit demi-tour en direction d'un lieu où il aurait préféré aller dans d'autres circonstances… l'appartement de Naruto._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

/Mais où il peut bien être ! Sasuke ! Montre-toi ! Je veux te voir ! Je dois te voir ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui te fait souffrir, qui pourrait me blesser maintenant que Orochimaru est mort ! Encore tu aurais parlé d'aller chercher ton fr… ITACHI /

¤Aurait-il compris ?¤

/Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit /

¤C'était à Sasuke de te le dire, ou bien à toi de le découvrir mais je dois avouer que je comptais pas trop là-dessus…¤

/Peut-être mais là c'est important ! Tu aurais du m'en parler ! Et puis d'ailleurs comment tu savais qu'il était pas loin /

¤Je te l'ai déjà dit… mon chakra me permet de…¤

_Un bruit se fit entendre à quelque pas de Naruto, il tourna la tête, préparant un kunai il s'avança vers l'arbre voisin, poussa quelques feuilles et… rien…_

¤Encore le fruit de ton imagination ! Mwhahahahahahaha ! Tu es et tu restera toujours aussi…¤

/C'est bon ! Lâche-moi ! Je suis sur d'avoir entendus un bruit…/

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**J'ai eu l'impression de voir une tache orange durant ma course… bizarre… bon, pas grave, je fonce chez Naruto et je ne m'arrête pas. Comme ça je suis sur de le trouver.**

_Sasuke continua donc sa course à travers les divers feuillages et arrivé à Konoha il croisa un nombre de personnes incroyable, des personnes qu'il voyait à peine une fois par semaine apparaissait en plein milieu de son chemin._

**Si ils continuent à me bloquer la route de chez Naruto ou à me ralentir je crois que je vais exploser…**

_Pour aller chez Naruto c'est simple, mais évité de croiser Neji pour diverses raisons de « non appréciation commune », de voir une fille de son fan club car sinon il allait se faire suivre et alors là il ne pourrait définitivement pas aller chez Naruto et même d'attendre une demi-heure qu'une certaine Hinata s'éloigne de la demeure de SON blond pour pas se faire voir en pleine violation de vie privée. Tout ça pour finir sur un brun à bout de nerfs, qui se retint de ne pas casser une vitre pour entrer, et qui s'installa sur un canapé vide en attendant l'arrivé de son kitsune_ (non vous ne rêver pas, Sasuke est très possessif 3 / Sasuke : C'est toi qui parle –'…)

**C'est chaleureux comme appartement… en tout cas il n'y a pas une ambiance de mort qui y règne, pas comme chez moi… Et si je… nooooooooooooooon ! C'est pas possible…**

_Il regardait l'heure environs toutes les cinq minutes, se rappelant sans cesse à lui-même combien le temps passait lentement, faisant les cent pas dans un appartement qui ne lui appartenait pas, ouvrant le frigo pour réalisé qu'il était remplis de ramen et de lait périmé…_

**Je vais pas le laisser s'empoisonner !**

_Sasuke mis une bonne dizaine de bouteilles de lait dans un carton puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour finir par vider ce même carton dans une poubelle…_

-Alors ! On fait les poubelle de Naruto ?

**Gloups ! Kiba…**

-Euh… Salut ! Dit, en levant la main, un brun quelque peu perturber par l'irruption soudaine du chien…

-Alors, explique-moi un peu ce que tu fais là, ne me dit pas que…

-J'ai perdus un pari ! coupa Sasuke

-… Mouais… ça se tient…

-Bon, tu permets, plus vite j'ai terminé, plus vite je peux me casser !

-Hahahaha ! Bonne chance ! Aller, moi j'en ai marre de marcher…

_Il siffla un coup sec et Akamaru apparut._

-Il n'est plus constamment avec toi ?

-Si, mais il est, la plupart du temps, sur les toits car il prend de la place et les villageois se plaigne qu'ils ne peuvent plus passer, en plus y a certains enfant qui en ont peur… je comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il est adorable comme tout !

_Après ces mots il s'installa sur Akamaru et ils partirent… on ne sait pas où…_

**Bon, je retourne chez Naruto et j'en bouge plus !**

Sur ces paroles il se réinstalla dans le canapé est resta immobile à regarder le mur pendant un long moment…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le blond courrait, il courrait encore, il courait toujours, cherchant Sasuke du regard, toujours perturber par le bruit qu'il avait entendus plus tôt…_

/Je suis sur qu'il y avait quelqu'un /

¤Oui, c'est ça, et moi je deviens un gentil petit renard !¤

_Abandonnant l'idée de le trouver ce jour là il rentra à konoha et alla manger un_ (plusieurs) _ramen chez Ichikaru…_

-Un ramen s'il vous plaît !

-Tout de suite !

-Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

_Naruto sursauta, surpris par la voix féminine si familière qui venait lui parler…_

-Ah ! Sakura-chan ! Bah…

-Et tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?

-Je pense que je ne pourrais plus le chercher à la nuit tombé, il est plus discret que n'importe qui… donc j'ai préféré remettre ça à demain…

_Elle l'attrapa par le col et le souleva avant de lui dire, son regard dans le sien._

-Tu vas pas rester là a attendre gentiment le matin non plus ! Où est passé le Naruto que je connais, celui qui n'abandonne jamais ! Celui qui est toujours prêt à tout faire pour aider ses amis ! Où est-il ?

¤Caché !¤

-Eho ! Tu m'écoutes !

-Je… J'arrive pas à le trouver… J'ai cherché partout mais aucun résultat, je suis même retourner deux fois à certains endroits, pour voir si il n'était pas arriver entre temps… Je veux savoir mais…

¤Je l'ai repéré…¤

-QUOI !

-Quoi quoi ? Tu sais Naruto, tu répondais à ma question il y a à peine 2 secondes, donc je n'ai pas pus t'annoncer une nouvelle qui aurait valus une tel réaction… bon traduction : pourquoi ce quoi ?

¤Tiens, on va faire un jeu, tu va devoir deviner où il est ! Il est dans Konoha !¤

-Désolé Sakura-chan ! Je repars à sa recherche !

-Bah en voilà une bonne déci…

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà disparut, juste après son bol de ramen était prêt, sur la table, attendant son propriétaire…_

-Pour qu'il en oublis son ramen c'est qu'il doit vraiment avoir une bonne information pour trouver Sasuke-kun…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**C'est un mur… rien de spécial… de toute façons j'ai que ça à regarder, enfin non, mais sinon je risque de me perdre dans des pensées un peu trop bizarres pour moi… NON ! Sasuke ne regarde pas ! Ne regarde pas la boîte de ramen qui traîne ! Et ne regarde pas celle là non plus ! Regarde le mur, quelle beau mur… je suis sur que Naruchan c'est déjà adossé à ce mu… NARUCHAN ? Et puis c'est quoi cette pensée complètement stupide ! Bon… je vais ranger son appart' comme ça au moins ça va me changer les idées…**

_Sasuke entreprit donc une dur labeur pour un seul homme… ranger une représentation du big bang en version miniaturisé créé par une seul et unique personne… Naruto !_

**Allez, on commence par la cuisine. Ca devrait pas être dur j'ai déjà nettoyé le frigo et les placards.**

_Il commença donc à empiler les différentes boîtes de ramen instantané et à les mettre dans un sac, tache rapidement finis…_

**Je crois qu'il va me falloir un sac poubelle par pièce –'…**

_Après la cuisine, la plus grande pièce de la maison fut la seconde sur la liste…_

**A force de regarder le mur j'avais pas vus l'incroyable bordel de cette pièce –'… **(pas bien Sasuke XD, pas de vulgarité XD !)

_C'est alors qu'il commença son plus dur travail, empilé les boîte vide, plié les vêtements, mettre les sales dans un sac qu'il donnerait à Naruto pour qu'il le lave et dans sa frénésie de propreté il se lança même dans le dépoussiérage des meubles…_

-Voilà un travail bien fait ! Ca ma pris du temps mais au moins maintenant c'est finis ! C'est propre !... Dernier détail !

_Il se lança vers le lit et le fit avant de s'allonger dessus et de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire…_

**Hum… Mais je suis pas une fée du logis moi ! Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ? Je deviens complètement barge ! J'étais sensé l'attendre pour lui parler de « ça » pour voir si il m'accepterait malgré tout et surtout pour ne pas qu'il m'accompagne et voilà que je me met à faire sa chambre… Ca y est… je vais devenir sa bonne femme tiens… si ça continue comme ça je vais finir en esclave… Problème c'est que je me vois pas tout déranger juste pour pas qu'il s'en rende compte… ça ma prit trop de temps et puis c'est tellement mieux une maison rang… LA SALLE DE BAIN !**

_Il s'avança vers la dites pièce et en regardant à l'intérieur… stupeur !_

**Elle est propre ! La seule pièce qu'il garde propre c'est sa salle de bain ! Et pour être propre elle est propre… bon, au moins sa m'évite de faire ç… de toute façons je l'aurais pas fait !** se dit-il en se secouant la tête

_Il retourna s'affaler sur le canapé alors que son regard croisa… le sac de linge sale !_

**Résiste… Résiste ! Ce n'est pas un petit sac de linge sale qui va te faire craquer ! Tu n'es pas sa femme de ménage... ni son homme de ménage d'ailleurs !**

_Sasuke resta dans la même position durant un moment, regardant le sac, le sac le regar… _(Désolé, un peu trop prit dans l'action ')_ le sac tentateur commençant à s'ouvrir car le nœud le fermant avait été fait trop vite dans la précipitation, laissant apercevoir une veste orange…_

**RESIIIIIIIISTE !**

_Pour achever le pauvre Sasuke la veste en question tomba du sac dans un bruit qui résonnait dans sa tête…_

**Bon… je la prend, je la remet dans le sac et je m'arrête là…**

_Il s'approcha doucement du fautif, ramassa la veste et la mis dans le sac, puis il s'éloigna en un bond._

**Direction : le canapé et sans me retourner !**

_Il obéit donc à ses pensées, regardant le plafond_ (pour changer) _blanc, la pièce dégageait une tel chaleur que l'idée de la quitter ne lui avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit…_

**Ce serait bien si je vivais chez lui… Aaaaaaaaaah ! Alerte rouge ! Mauvaise pensée ! Vade retro ! Bon, je quitte cet environnement malsain. Je viendrais le chercher demain, mais d'abord…**

_Il prit un papier et écrivit quelques instructions dessus avant de se diriger vers la porte…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Naruto courrait dans les ruelles de Konoha, cherchant à faire cracher à Kyuubi l'information pour éviter de chercher encore plus…_

/Aller ! Dis moi où il est /

¤Cherche pas gamin !¤

/Bon bah tant pis, je rentre…/

¤Fait !¤

_Naruto prit la direction de chez lui et arriva sans peine devant sa porte au moment où il allait poser la main sur la poignée la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke à l'air fatigué…_

-TOI ! Lancèrent-ils en même temps

* * *

Shield : Vais-je me faire tuer ou pas XD ? 

Sasuke : Tais-toi et bosse !

Naruto : C'est quoi ce flemmard...

Shield : Qui me parle D !

Naruto/Sasuke : ...

Shield : Review pour un pauvre petit auteur please !


	4. oui

**Titre :** Dur dilemme

**Auteur :** Moi et toujours moi… à moins que je sois pas moi S !

**Disclaimer :** RENDEZ-LES MOIIIIII TT !

**Résumé :** Sasuke est revenus de chez Orochimaru qui est mort et euh... pas besoin d'en savoir plus :p ! SasuNaru

**Couple :** ahem… malgré tout ce qui se passe, sa finira bien en SasuNaru '

**Note :** Ne faite pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous aurez pas finis...

**Note 2 :** C'est ma first fic donc... soyez indulgent '...

_Blabla_ actions

-blabla paroles

/blabla/ pensées de Naruto

¤blabla¤ Kyuubi

**blabla** pensées de Sasuke

oui  


_Tout les deux restèrent figés un long moment…_

/Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez moi ? Je l'ai cherché partout alors qu'il était chez moi ! Mais j'y crois pas ! Je suis vraiment…/

¤Stupide ? Idiot ? Incapable ? Ignorant ? Tu veux lequel ?¤

/Tu aurais pus me prévenir… Bon, va falloir que j'engage la discussion sur « ça » pour avoir ma réponse… en évitant de le laisser partir ce coup-ci…/

¤Quelque chose me dit qu'il risque plus de partir…¤

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! CATASTROPHE ! En même temps j'avais prévus qu'il me retrouve chez lui, mais en y repensant c'est pas super comme plan… il risque même de me prendre pour un voyeur… Non ! Bon, l'autre problème c'est la maison ran…**

-Wouah ! Sasuke ! C'est toi qui a rangé ma maison ?

-Pas obligé de prévenir le quartier –'…

-Merci ! dit-il avec un grand sourire de 10km

¤Fait gaffe tu va le faire fondre le glaçons ! Kukukukukukukuhuhuhuhahahahahahaha ! Pardon…¤

/…/

-Pourquoi tu es chez moi ? rajouta le blond après un moment de silence

-Bah… euh… en faite je voulais te parler… et je pensais que l'endroit où je serais sur de te trouver ce serais ici…

-Il fait bon, alors autant continué cette discussion sur le toit pour profité de l'air frais !

¤Il ose même pas ajouter un commentaire sur la réaction de Sasuke…¤

_Le blond attrapa le poignet de son ami et l'emmena de force sur le toit, ils s'allongèrent et regardèrent passer les nuages qui reflétaient les dernières lueurs rousses du soleil couchant…_

-C'est beau non ? demanda Naruto, la voix calme (Rare !)

-Oui…

¤Pour une fois que vous vous engueulez pas…¤

/…/

**J'ai pas envie de gâcher se moment en te parlant de « ça »… mais ce soleil couchant me rappel qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un jour… après demain matin je pars à sa recherche…**

/L'air est frais, il fait bon ici, puis je suis bien à ses côtés. Maintenant que je connais ses sentiments, même si il ne me les a pas avoués, je me sens mieux, un poids en moins sur le cœur…/

_Les lueurs orangers se réfléchissaient sur les deux garçons, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Une brise fraîche battait leurs cheveux avec douceur. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment, sentant la chaleur des derniers rayons réchauffer leurs corps, les feuilles qui s'échappaient des branches se déposaient quelques instants sur l'un des corps immobile puis s'envolait plus loin. Ils étaient encore totalement immobiles, le soleil avait disparut et pas un mot n'avait trahis le paisible silence, c'était désormais la lueur de la lune qui les éclairait et ils ne pouvaient compter que sur l'autre pour se réchauffer, se rapprochant inconsciemment…_

_Le vent sifflait désormais dans les feuillages, mais rien ne semblait troubler leur tranquillité, une tranquillité qu'ils n'avaient jamais espéré…_

**Cette chaleur… ça fait du bien… le sentir à mes côtés, me dire qu'il ressent la même chose… je suis stupide d'avoir dis non… j'aurais dus directement lui expliquer… l'atmosphère s'humidifie, la chaleur s'éloigne, je ne comprend pas…**

-Sasuke ! Bouge ! Il pleut !

**Toi le sale temps tu me revaudra ça !**

_Le dernier Uchiwa sauta du haut du toit et alla se réfugié à l'intérieur de chez Naruto, trempé jusqu'aux os tendis que son vis-à-vis avait à peine une ou deux goutte sur sa chevelure blonde…_

-Pourquoi tu m'as prévenus qu'il pleuvait ?

-Bah… Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué ! Et le temps que je soit ici et que je regarde derrière moi il pleuvait déjà à torrent !

¤Pour une fois que t'as pas fait une connerie !¤

-Non mais t'es vraiment un boulet !

¤C'est beau l'amour !¤

_Naruto rougis subitement, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas la réaction du blond…_

-Euh… Naruto ?

-O… Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu rougis… si c'est pas indiscr…

-C'est Kyuubi ! lui coupa Naruto

-Il a dit ?

-Ahem… rien de bien méchant… c'est juste que sur le moment ça surprend…

-Naru…

-Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon… Donc, quand tu as dis « Non mais t'es vraiment un boulet ! » il a rajouter « C'est beau l'amour ! »

-…

-Qui aime bien châtie bien… héhé ! ajouta-t-il d'un rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête…

_Sasuke commençait à viré du blanc au rose quand il sentit une main se glisser sous son T-shirt mouillé…_

-Eho ! Ca va pas !

-Faudrait peut-être que tu aille te changer et te laver avant d'attraper froid ! dit-il en finissant son travaille

-Je peux le faire tout seul !

-Mais je comptais bien te laisser faire le reste ! C'est juste que tu avais l'air complètement à l'ouest ! Là au moins, tu l'es plus.

¤Méthode radical mais efficace, je dois l'avouer… en plus il y a ajouter un ptit plaisir… l'est pas si stupide que ça le gamin ! C'est si diabolique que ça me fait penser à moi. ¤

/Bien sur que non /

-Tu sais, il y a d'autre méthode pour ramener quelqu'un à la réalité !

-Oui mais celle-là est radical !

-Je me demande si tu n'es pas plus stupide que ce que je pensais !

-Arrête de te plaindre !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que vu la couleur que tu as pris je pense pas que ça t'ai si gêné que ça !

_Le silence s'installa dans la pièce durant un moment, le temps que les deux se calment puis Naruto lança un jean et une chemise, qu'il avait été cherché pour se changer les idées, à Sasuke puis lui indiqua la salle bain…_

-Je sais déjà où c'est .

-J'avais oublié que tu avais inspecté les lieux avant…

-Oh c'est bon !

-Nan, c'est pas bon !

- On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?

-Oui… excuse…

¤Surtout que ça te dérange pas trop qu'il soit chez toi ! Kuhuhuhu !¤

/…/

_Sasuke parti donc en direction de la dite salle de bain qui l'avait tant surpris. Naruto, se retrouvant seul au milieu d'un appartement qui ne semblait plus être le sien, avança en direction de la cuisine…_

/Tiens ! Un mot /

¤Quelle sens de l'orientation ! Tu pourrais faire détective !¤

/C'est bon…/

_Le blond lit donc le mot vraisemblablement laisser par Sasuke sur el point de partir. Il regarda dans l'appartement pour trouver les différents objets dont ils étaient question_

/Wouah ! Il a même programmé la machine à laver ! Reste plus qu'à mettre le linge, comme ça au moins ça va pas…/

¤Dit plutôt que t'es pas fichu de faire marcher cette machine à laver !¤ le coupa Kyuubi

/Iruka-sensei m'as pas donné la notice avec /

¤Mouais…¤

_Après une discussion pour le moins passionnante sur « comment laver son linge avec une machine à laver », il continua sa visite de sa nouvelle maison…_

_Du côté du brun… il se lavait… que dire de plus…_

**Je lui en parle, ça c'est sur, mais après est-ce que je dois lui avouer mon amour maintenant ? Bon, il sait que j'ai mentis, mais sans une vraie phrase ce sera jamais vraiment affirmé ! Donc il attend, mais est-ce que je dois vraiment lui dire avant ? Ca me rendra la tache plus compliquée, il voudra plus me lâcher… pas que ça me déplaise d'ailleu… VA-T-EN MAUVAISE PENSEE !... Bon, Sasuke… reprend ton calme, ce n'est pas quelque chose comme ça qui va te déstabiliser ! Tu es fort et tu dois lui avouer ! Quitte à ce que à ce que après tu doives te battre pour l'empêcher de venir !**

_Il sortit de la douce, se sécha brièvement les cheveux et attacha une serviette à sa taille avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain…_

-NARUTO !

_Le dit Naruto eut un sursaut de surprise à l'appel de son nom, il se retourna et là…_

/NON ! Si tu veux me parler tu te rhabilles /

¤Arrête de te mentir…¤

/Justement ! C'est pour ça que je eaux pas le voir comme ça !... Aaaaaaah ! Puis regarde-moi ces gouttes qui perlent sur son magnifique torse ! Et puis ses formes ! Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Sasuke ! Dépêche toi je vais pas arriver à me retenir /

¤Il est gravement atteint !¤

-Ou…Oui ! lança de manière hésitante le blond

-J'ai à te parler.

-Tu ne veux pas t'habiller avant ?

-Pas le temps, plus vite je t'en ai parlé mieux j'irais…

/Argh /

_Ils allèrent s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine rapidement, Sasuke tentant d'éviter le regard de Naruto, Naruto essayant de ne pas regarder Sasuke…_

**Si je croise son regard je vais culpabiliser… faut pas que je croise son regard !**

/Si je le regard trop sa va mal finir /

¤Ils ont l'air fin à s'évité du regard…¤

/Quoi /

¤Non rien…¤

_Une fois installer c'est Sasuke qui commença, difficilement, la discussion…_

-Bon, tu voulais me poser une question n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui /ne regard pas en dessous de son visage /

-Alors pose-là, je te jure de répondre.

-Tu le jures !

-Je viens de le dire dobe…

-Alors… Pourquoi m'as-tu mentis ?

-J'ai faim ! T'as pas du chocolat ?

-SASUKE !

-C'est juste que… il me faut ma dose de chocolat par jour et celui-là est bientôt finis justement !

-Bon… mais... tu ne l'as pas vus en faisant les placards ?

-Non ! J'étais trop occupé à me prendre les boîtes de ramens empilée dessus et de les mettre dans un sac poubelle…

-L'armoire juste derrière toi…

-Ah !

_Sasuke prit donc une tablette de chocolat_ _avant de se réinstaller, croquant dedans…_

-Naruto… Ton chocolat a a moitié fondus… et il me fond dans les doigts…

-Vengeance ! Bon, tu vas me répondre oui ou non ?

-Non !

-Tout à l'heure tu as dit que…

-Je rigole ! Ca va ! Bon donc... **Aaaah ! Je vais pas y arriver !**

-Oui ?

-J'y arrive pas !

_Il se leva et se précipita vers la porte avant de se retourner…_

**Je dois arrêter de fuir…**

_Naruto c'était levé doucement, comme hypnotisé, il avançait, même Sasuke ne comprenait pas… au dernier moment il secoua la tête…_

/Quelle idée de s'être mis du chocolat partout sur le visage ! J'ai failli craq… mais ça lui donne un air trop kawaaaaai /

¤Fan n°1 de Sasuke, avancez-vous à la barre… Je te commande une cure de désintox de suite…¤

/Mais regarde le ! Là ! Puis avec ce regard là ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, qu'il arrête /

¤C'est pas trop de sa faute…¤

/Eh /

¤Quoi ?¤

/C'est rare qu'il enlève son visage de glace en face de quelqu'un /

¤Bravo ! Si tu continus comme ça je vais croire que tu as un cerveau…¤

/Au moins ça prouve qu'il essaye vraiment de m'avouer le pourquoi… même si j'en connais une grande partie… il a vraiment confiance en moi… Allez ! Je force /

¤…¤

-Tu vas me le dire oui ou non !

-C'est pas si facile que ça de te dire que je veux pas que tu viennes avec moi après demain quand je vais partir chercher mon frère pour le tuer parce que je veux pas prendre le risque de te voir mourir !... Euh…

_Naruto avait les yeux exorbités, Sasuke était complètement perdu_

/…/

-Ah…

¤Toi qui voulais forcer…¤

-Euh…

¤Quelle discussion tout les deux !¤

_Naruto se ressaisit et regarda le brun de manière déterminé…_

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais mourir ?

-Je le crois pas, mais ça reste une possibilité ! Tu n'as pas le Sharingan !

-Toi tu l'as, mais moi j'ai bien Kyuubi !

¤Qui m'appelle ?¤

-Oui mais…

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux pas te laisser partir comme ça !

-…

-Et toi alors ? Tu crois que tu peux pas mourir peut-être ?

-C'est vrai mais…

-Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu crois que je vais pleurer un peu et reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était malgré ta mort ? ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton, la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux…

-Naruto…

-Donne-moi une bonne raison valable de ne pas te suivre !

_Il se calma rapidement, préférant regarder par la fenêtre la lune…_

-Naruto…

_Sasuke s'approcha et se mit côté de lui, s'appuyant sur la rambarde…_

**La lune…**

/…La représentation de Sasuke…/

¤… Est orange…¤

**… Comme la couleur de Naruto…**

_Ils se regardèrent rapidement, rougir sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, puis retournèrent à leur contemplation lunaire…_

/Ne regarde pas ses lèvres où tu va faire une connerie /

¤Regarde ses lèvre ! Regarde ses lèvres ! C'est ton esprit qui te parle !¤

/J'ai déjà assez de mal tout seul donc arrête /

**J'ai l'impression qu'il lutte contre quelque chose ? Je lui ai fait du mal ? Bon… Il vaut mieux que j'y aille…**

_Sasuke s'éloigna de la fenêtre et, à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt, il entendit une voix résonner dans l'appartement…_

-Attends !

_Il allait craquer, mais… il ne devait rien commencer avant d'avoir tué son frère. Il devait donc absolument oublié, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, cette voix… malheureusement…_

**C'est impossible… impossible ! Même lors de mon combat contre mon frère je suis sur que je vais penser à lui à un moment ou à un autre… Mais je ne dois pas. Je dois attendre…**

_Il se retourna, prêt à dire quelque chose mais… rien ne sorti, aucun son. Il resta alors là, immobile, sans savoir quoi faire…_

-Je... Lui…

_Sasuke baissa la tête, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, une mine air sur le visage, le chocolat qui restait sur ses lèvres… c'était trop pour le blond…_

-Tu sais il…

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres furent collé à celles du blond, il ferma pou les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment puis le baiser se rompit brusquement…

-Dé… désolé !

_Naruto passa à côté de Sasuke et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant même de l'avoir atteint il sentit une force l'entraîner vers l'arrière. Dans sa chute le bras qui l'avait tiré le retint et ce fut au tour du brun de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, demandant la permission d'approfondir un peu se moment de partage, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre… Au moment où ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Sasuke releva Naruto, le serra contre lui et lui susurra doucement à l'oreille…_

-Oui… Oui, je t'aime Naruto…

* * *

Shield: Rien à dire... Review Please ! Por favor ! Per favore ! Bitte Schön ! S'il vous plaît !  
Kyuubi : Tu fais pitier à voir...  
Shield: Oui je sais... 


	5. Une journée pleine de rebondissement

**Titre :** Dur dilemme

**Auteur :** Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**Disclaimer :** /Désespéré/

**Résumé :** Sasuke est revenus de chez Orochimaru qui est mort et euh... pas besoin d'en savoir plus :p ! SasuNaru

**Couple :** SasuNaru powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Note :** Ne faite pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous aurez pas finis...

**Note 2 :** C'est ma first fic donc... soyez indulgent...

**Note 3 :** Veuillez m'en excusez ! J'ai oublié de préciser le SPOIL qu'il y a (mais surtout il est beaucoup plus flagrant dans ce chapitre)

_Blabla_ actions

-blabla paroles

/blabla/ pensées de Naruto

¤blabla¤ Kyuubi

**blabla** pensées de Sasuke

Une journée pleine de rebondissement

_Naruto se réveilla calmement, à côté de lui une tête brune dépassait des draps. Enfin… il avait tant attendus et c'était enfin arrivé. Il n'était plus seul, il n'aurait plus froid, cette pièce qui paraissait si chaleureuse lui paraîtrait enfin vivante… mais à une seul condition…_

/Il faut absolument que je lui prouve que je peux l'accompagné… je ne veux pas le voir disparaître maintenant… pas maintenant…/

¤Mouais… je veux bien t'aider pour une fois… vous me faite pitié…¤

/Toujours le mot pour plaire…/

¤De rien !¤

/…/

_De son côté Sasuke était lui aussi réveillé, mais il n'avait pas bougé, il préférait ne pas bouger, ne pas montrer qu'il était réveillé, d'abord il fallait qu'il passe certaine chose au claire…_

**Je ne veux pas qu'il m'accompagne car j'ai peur, mais c'est vrai que si c'est moi qui meurt… ce serait pire car je ne veux pas qu'il souffre… et puis c'est vrai qu' « il » est avec lui…**

_Le dernier Uchiwa se retourna enfin pour se retrouver face au kitsune, ses yeux rouge sang, sharingan activé, se fondaient dans l'azure des pupilles de l'Uzumaki… en moins de quelques secondes il se retrouvait dans la célèbre pièce où était enfermer Kyuubi, à l'intérieur de l'âme de Naruto, en face des barreaux… en face de lui : Kyuubi, à côté de lui : Naruto…_

-Ca fait un moment que t'es pas venus ici ! lâcha joyeusement le blond

_Sasuke sourit à Naruto avant de se retourner vers le renard à neuf queues…_

-KYUUBI ! Peux-tu me promettre que Naruto s'en sortira !

-Pourquoi je t'obéirais ? répondis brièvement l'énorme créature

-Je ne sais pas… je te le demande… on risque de devoir coopérer pour s'occuper de cette boule de nerfs pendant un moment donc…

-Eh ! Cria Naruto, sans vraiment s'être fait entendre par le brun

-C'est vrai… si il est avec toi j'aurais moins à me bouger…ajouta Kyuubi

-Un démon feignant ? J'avais encore jamais vus ça !

-Va vivre 24/24 à l'intérieur de lui et on reparlera…

-Rien à redire…

-Vous allez arrêter de dire que je suis insupportable, que je me mets toujours dans des situations pas possibles et d'énumérer tous mes défauts ! hurla un blond un brin susceptible

-On ne fait que relater la vérité… dit calmement le démon

-Et puis c'est ça qui fait ton charme…

_Après ces quelques paroles de Sasuke, Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de rougir tandis que le démon explosait de rire…_

_Une fois cette petite discussion intérieure terminée Sasuke désactiva son sharingan et parti prendre une douche, le blond, quant a lui, se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour faire de quoi manger_ (Oui, chez moi Naruchan sait faire à manger X3)

**Il est vraiment sympa ce démon ! Ca prouve que même les pire créature change à son contact… même moi j'ai changé… mais c'est pas vraiment pareil. Je me demande la tête que ferait Ino si elle apprenait que… Enfin une idée pour me débarrasser de mon fan club !**

_Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya rapidement et accourut vers la cuisine…_

-Naruto !

-Quo…

-Tu peux m'aider un peu ? Je sais que c'est un peu se servir de notre couple mais ça me permettrait de me défaire définitivement de cette bande de furie ! S'il te plaît !

-Euh… ahem… c'est que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rougir ? C'est de me voir te demander de l'aide qui te met dans cet état ?

-Sasuke… euh… tu… t'aur… t'aurais pas…

-Abrège baka !

-T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose dans la salle de bain ?

_Sur la seconde qui suivit la fin de cette phrase Naruto se mit de dos à Sasuke pour ne plus le voir et se préoccupa du repas… Le brun se mit alors à regarder sur lui et… il avait rien oublié… enfin… il avait rien tout simplem…_

**Gloups !**

_Il prit le chemin en sens inverse, mit une serviette autour de sa taille et revint dans la cuisine…_

-C'est bon ! Je suis un peu plus présentable !

_Naruto se tourna et la serviette lui permis de calmer « un peu » ses ardeurs…_

¤Me dit pas que le spectacle t'as pas plus…¤

/TAIS-TOI /

-Oui donc… tu veux te servir de moi pour faire fuir ton fan club ? Sympa… je suis un objet maintenant…

-Mais tu sais très bien que non…

_Le brun se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras… le T-shirt moulant de Naruto lui permettait de sentir le contact du torse humide de Sasuke contre le sien…_

/Mais il va me tuer /

¤Pas de pensées perverse s'il te plaît ! Je suis là…¤

-Oui bon d'accord… mais j'aurais droit à un petit cadeau ? demanda Naruto avec son visage le plus irrésistible…

**Tu triches !**

_Sasuke l'embrassa doucement puis le regarda avec un sourire en coin…_

-C'est un avant goût du cadeau…

-YATTA ! Je viens ! Mais d'abord je vais me laver…

-Eh oh ! Attend d'abord que j'ai finis de me laver !

_Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et le remit devant la plaque chauffante avant de franchir pour la troisième fois la porte de la salle de bain…_

_Une fois le jeune couple lavé et rassasié ils commencèrent leur petite viré dans Konoha, les premiers étant un peu hésitant…_

**Un petit calcule simple… Naruto égale Kyuubi, dont personne ne connaît le côté un peu plus sympathique naissant, égale haine… Moi égale déserteur égale Orochimaru/Itachi égale haine… nous deux égale beaucoup de haine… on est très mal barré…**

¤Juste pour savoir nabot… tu as réalisé la situation ?¤

/Quelle situation /

¤Je te rappel que tu porte un démon et que lui est un ex-déserteur, donc votre petite union risque de ne pas plaire à beaucoup de gens… surtout sachant que tout le monde attend une descendance du clan Uchiwa… Je sens que ça va être marrant !¤

/Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle /

¤Bah… de vous voir courir partout ! Kukukukukukukuku !¤

/…/

_Sasuke emporta Naruto dans une ruelle sombre, lui attrapa les poignets et le regarda droit dans les yeux…_

-Je viens juste de comprendre notre situation… tu as réalisé que…

-Kyuubi m'a fait le topo en explosant de rire, donc oui, merci, j'ai compris

-Ah… je vois…

-Donc ton plan… on en fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Faudrait que je réussisse à réunir le fan club loin du centre-ville…

_Naruto, qui se servait de la prise de Sasuke pour tenir en équilibre, se vit tomber en arrière lorsque ce dernier le lâcha, il se retrouva alors coller contre le mur. Le brun, voulant l'aider, trébucha sur un caillou et se rattrapa contre le mur, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond, leurs regards se perdant l'un dans l'autre, la chaleur que dégageait l'un pour l'autre, leur souffle qui se mêlait et qui effleurait leurs visages tel une douce caresse, le soleil qui commençait à éclairer la ruelle les dévoila, les réchauffa… une telle sensation de bien-être, plus que quelques centimètres… personnes ne les verraient de toutes façons… ils collèrent leurs lèvres et approfondir rapidement leur baiser, se collant un peu plus à l'autre, l'Uchiwa le bloquait contre le mur en bloquant les poignets du blond… au loin, à l'autre bout de la ruelle, un groupe de fille passait. L'une d'elle, les cheveux rose, tourna la tête pour répondre à une question mais son regard porta plus loin que son interlocutrice, il se porta jusqu'au halo de lumière au centre duquel se trouvait un couple qui s'embrassait… en regardant de plus près elle pus reconnaître Sasuke, puis la seconde silhouette fut un peu plus précise… ayant enfin compris qui était ce couple elle tenta distraire le groupe qui l'entourait… seul elle était au courant de leur relation, bien que le fait de les voir s'embrasser était bien plus réconfortant que de les voir chacun dans leur coin tentant un suicide… trop tard… une blonde à queue de cheval suivit son regard…_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

_Le cri sortit de leur petit instant de bonheur les deux tourtereaux… au moment où ils tournèrent la tête une vague de fan en furie leur fonçaient dessus. Kunai, shuriken, shuriken fuma, aiguilles, katana, toutes les armes étaient là et un seul mot sortait de leurs bouches…_

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

_Les deux orphelins eurent le même réflexe : courir ! c'est ainsi que commença une longue course poursuite dans les rues de konoha, de multiples ruses furent mises en œuvres pour attraper le fautif mais elles furent toutes déjoués par son accompagnateur, le brun en personne. Après avoir tenté de le faire s'arrêter devant Ichikaru, avoir attaquer devant lui konohamaru qui, soit dit en passant, finis par les repousser, avoir essayé de le faire tomber dans un trou ainsi que dans de multiples pièges, la troupe de folles s'écroula de fatigue derrière le duo…_

-Sasuke… elle est où Temari ? Je m'inquiète là ! Elle va nous attaquer par derrière !

-Elle fait pas partie de mon fan club, loin de là !

-Oui mais elle est toujours dans ce genre de plan là en temps normal !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! fît une voix derrière eux

-Pourquoi ça Sakura ?

-On va dire qu'elle cherche à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, mais c'est pas le problème… vous aviez conscience de ce qui vous attendait si vous sortiez ?

-Euh… oui et non… répondis Naruto de la manière la plus intelligente possible

-J'ai compris le problème uniquement après…

-Oui mais qu'elle idée de vous embrasser dans une ruelle dans le seul recoin éclairé !

-Un, le recoin n'était pas éclairé à l'origine ! Deux, on avait pas prévus de s'embrasser au début… rétorqua le brun

-Bon… Moi je vous laisse, je vais m'occuper du tas de furies folles furieuses qui veulent massacrer Naruto…

_Elle jeta un filet sur le tas informe de fans fatigués, referma son piège sur ses proies et tira le tout en direction d'un coin plus calme…_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je m'occupe de la thérapie de groupe !

_Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en tirant son lourd poids qui ne paraissait pas plus lourd qu'un sac à dos pour elle…_

-Sasuchan… Tu penses qu'on s'en serait sortit si elle avait été de leurs côtés ?

¤Non¤

-Non… évite le sasuchan quand on n'est pas à la maison…

-Tu considères mon appartement comme « la maison » ? YATTA !

-Bon… je vais prendre quelques affaires et j'emménage ce soir ! Demain on est partis !

-Oui chef !

_Alors que le brun avançait d'un pas lent, le blond courait en direction de la demeure de son amant. Arriver sur place la tornade blonde arrêta tout mouvement…_

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Sasuke

-J'ai rien à faire ! Je vois pas pourquoi je me presse vus que je sais pas ce que tu veux emporter ou pas…

-C'est maintenant que tu as le bon raisonnement dobe !

-SASUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

-M'appelle pas comme ça ailleurs qu'à la maison !

-Tu as peur qu'on nous entende, dit-il avec un sourire sadique, on est ici aussi à la maison tu sais !

-Oui mais… aaaaaaaaaah ! Oui mais ne cris plus ce surnom par-dessus les toits s'il te plaît…

-S'il ta plaît ?

-Bah oui, s'il te plaît !

-Mmmmmh ?

-… S'il te plaît Naruchan ! Arrête de m'appelé comme ça ailleurs que chez toi !

-Ah bah voilà ! Naruto aurait suffit mais Naruchan c'est mieux, t'as raisons !

_Et il reprit un sourire de dix kilomètre, ne faisant pas regretter l'improvisation de ce surnom au brun. Après avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires ils se préparèrent à quitter la demeure Uchiwa quand il, encore à l'étage, entendus un cris…_

**Je lui demande de rien toucher et voilà comment ça finis…**

En descendant il tomba sur un Naruto étalé de tout son long dans une flaque de boue…

-Mais t'es pas possible !

-Je voulais sauter par-dessus mais une des planches a cédé, m'as fait trébucher et me voilà comme ça…

_Après un soupir il aida son étourdi de blond à se relever, lui indiqua la salle de bain qui servirait sans doute pour la dernière fois, ainsi qu'une pile de vêtements à lui qu'il avait pris en descendant (prévoyant !). Naruto, ne pouvant rien faire comme tout le monde, demanda de l'aide à Sasuke alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle de bain… ce dernier arriva très vite et le problème fut clair…_

-C'est bouché…

-En même temps avec trois ans d'inactivité…

-Bon, tant pis ! T'en prendras une à la maison !

-Mais…

-T'avais qu'à faire attention !

_Le duo de choc laissa ainsi définitivement la demeure Uchiwa pour se diriger vers l'appartement du réceptacle de Kyuubi. Les passants les regardaient du coin de l'œil, ne laissant Sasuke et Kyuubi indifférent sur leurs réactions…_

**Un boucan qui vient de chez moi, Naruto plein de boue et moi avec un sac énorme… si ils ont toujours pas compris je vais pas aller leurs expliquer…**

¤J'aime pas la façons dont il regarde mon baka de réceptacle…¤

_Après de multiples regards, une vues imprenable sur les tortures que faisait endurer Sakura à l'ex-fan-club et une magnifique vue sur Shikamaru qui embrasse Temari sur le toit de sa maison…_

-Ah !

/Ah /

¤Ah !¤

**Ah !**

-Ah !

-Sasuke… tu vois ce que je vois ?

-O… Oui… bon... l'instant de surprise est passé et maintenant ça me fait ni chaud ni froid…

-Toujours aussi aimable… mais quand même, ça te surprend pas plus que ça ?

-Si tu te dépêche pas je ne te touche plus et ne te laisse plus me toucher jusqu'à la fin du mois !

-J'arrive !

_C'est donc dans cette ambiance décontractée qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Naruto fonça directement sous la douche, demandant à Sasuke de le suivre. Il l'attira sous la douche et lui demanda de regarder au le pommeau de cette même douche…_

-Tu vois, quand j'appuis sur le bouton… chez moi, ça marche !

_Sasuke baissa la tête et regarda Naruto d'un air blasé…_

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué maintenant on est trempé…

-Oups !

_Il poussa le brun hors de la salle de bain et s'enferma dans la pièce pour se laver… Ne sachant quoi faire le dernier Uchiwa installa ses affaires, ce qui fût bref étant donné qu'il n'avait emporté que ses affaires ainsi que la photo de l'équipe 7 qui trônait désormais en double exemplaire dans la chaleureuse maison du kitsune…_

**Certes c'était pas intentionnel… mais va falloir que je me venge ! Il m'a vu nue et pas moi ! Non pas que je sois un pervers émérite comme l'était cette crapule de serpent, qui se cachait bien de le montrer soit dit en passant, mais c'est que… oui bon… je dois l'avouer ! J'en ai terriblement envie ! Mais qui peux m'en vouloir ? Son torse finement musclé que laisse entrevoir son T-shirt noir… ne serait-ce que ça, ça laisse envisager le meilleur ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je suis encore plus cinglé que ce que je pensais ! Vite, un truc à faire ! J'ai déjà fait le ménage et si il me voit le faire il va me prendre pour la boniche de service. Si je sors… ça va rien changer… et si je…** un bruit de porte raisonna dans la pièce ** Ah !**

-Tu peux me croire ! On est tout de suite mieux une fois sortit de la douche !

**Sadique ! Tu cherches à me faire faire des choses que je regretterais ! Avoues-le !**

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder avec ces yeux là ?

-Ah ! Euh… il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, rien… je constatais juste que tu étais un peu mieux réveillé que moi…

-Pour la serviette ? Ahaha ! C'est vrai que c'était vraiment gênant /mais pas pour me déplaire…/

-Oui… mais je suis pas vraiment habitué à voir quelqu'un quand je sors de la douche, c'est pour ça que j'y ai pas vraiment pensé… **J'irais jusqu'à prier Dieu pour que sa serviette tombe ! Non ! Vade retro pensée malsaine !**

-Moi je suis fatigué d'avoir courut, je vais me coucher, et toi ?

-Je pense que je vais te suivre…

_Naruto partit en direction de son armoire et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que son brun se déshabillait… il se déshabillait devant le lit, sans aucune pudeur, certes son amant l'avait déjà vu, malencontreusement, en tenus d'Adam, mais c'était pas la peine de recommencer ! Après avoir enlevé ses vêtements il s'installa dans le lit et donnait quelques petits coups sur la place libre à côté de lui dans le lit…_

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh… Sasuke ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-Tu dors peut-être nue chez toi mais là je te rappel que je suis là /En le voyant de dos j'ai revus l'image de ce matin… aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il est trop beau !... calme Naruto… calme…/

¤Wouais ! Evite de baver partout !¤

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose…

_Naruto, qui avait enfilé toute sa tenue orange sans faire attention, se retrouvait totalement habillé et abasourdit…_

-Mais d'abord… pourquoi tu t'es habillé ?

-Ah ? Euh… à force de parler j'ai été plus loin que le boxer sans vraiment y penser… éh éh… répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête…

¤C'est un boulet finis… Je me demande encore si il va tenir jusqu'au mariage le Sasuke…¤

/Mais tu racontes quoi toi comme… comme…/ pensa-t-il en rougissant…

**Ok… Kyuubi m'arrange pas l'affaire en le distrayant…**

_Sasuke baissa sensuellement le drap jusqu'à la hauteur de ses hanches, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'un blond dont les sens étaient plus qu'en éveillent…_

-Bon, tu m'écoutes ?

/Oui oui /

-Etant donné qu'il est possible que ce soit notre dernière soirée… dit-il en sortant une de ses jambes du drap fin…

-Ouiiiiiiiiii…

-Et bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux en profiter…

_Naruto acquisa, Sasuke l'avait « chauffé à blanc » et il comptait bien se venger…_

¤Il est très bon acteur… si je fait un film je le choisi en rôle principal !¤

_Naruto esquissa un sourire… il s'approcha du brun en ouvrant doucement sa veste orange mais arrêta son geste lorsque la fermeture éclair était à la moitié. Il recula, laissant glisser la veste le long de son corps et une fois par terre il l'envoya quelques mètres derrière lui… s'approchant à nouveau du lit, Sasuke tenta de lui voler un baiser mais le blond l'évita, lui faisant signe d'attendre patiemment. Déboutonnant sensuellement son pantalon, laissant entrevoir son boxer, il cherchait le brun…_

**Mais c'est diabolique son plan !**

¤Je t'adore mon moi miniature ! Kukukukukukuhuhuhuhuhu !¤

_Enlevant doucement son T-shirt, il dévisagea Sasuke, le regard brûlant de passion. Le brun était hypnotisé par le torse encore humide reflétant quelques minces rayons de lumière, le blond étincelait. Lui lançant son haut noir, il entama le bas. Baissant par accoue le pantalon qui semblait déjà de trop. Une fois le dit pantalon sur le sol, il prit une des main de Sasuke et la fit glisser sur son torse, passant brièvement sur le boxer gris… il déposa un baiser sur le torse tentateur du brun, enleva ce qui lui restait de vêtement et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant…_

_Ils passèrent leur plus belle nuit… du moins, la première…_

_

* * *

_

Shield: Mwhahahahahahahahahaha ! Prochain : Le cas d'itchieur ! Mwhahahahahahaha

Itachi: pourquoi moi ?

Shield: Parce que t'as fait du mal à Sasuke !

Itachi: Lui il fait du mal à Naruto !

Shield: C'est parce que tu lui as fait du mal !

Naruto: De toute façons Sasuke sait comment se rattraper !

Shield: Je ne veux pas de détails –'…

Itachi: Sasuke ! Tu es la honte de la famille !

Sasuke: Tu t'es pas vu avec Kisame… et puis je fais ce que je veux !

Itachi: Tu…

Shield: Review please !


	6. Itachi

**Titre :** Dur dilemme

**Auteur :** Kyukyu(ubi XD… nan bon je me tais…) c'est moi w

**Disclaimer :** /Désespéré/

**Résumé :** Sasuke est revenus de chez Orochimaru qui est mort et euh... pas besoin d'en savoir plus :p ! SasuNaru

**Couple :** SasuNaru powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Note :** Ne faite pas attention aux multiples fautes sinon vous aurez pas finis...

**Note 2 :** C'est ma first fic donc... soyez indulgent '...

**Note 3 :** SPOIL

**Note 4 :**

_Blabla_ actions

-blabla paroles

/blabla/ pensées de Naruto

¤blabla¤ Kyuubi

**blabla** pensées de Sasuke

Itachi

_Ils se lèvent. Il est midi, la soirée d'hier a été la plus belle de leur vie sans doute, mais aujourd'hui une chose importante les attend… Le déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus totale, juste quelques échangent de regard… Il est désormais une heure de l'après-midi, les deux amants sortent dans la rue et marchent lentement vers la sortit de Konoha , déterminés, ils croisèrent de nombreuses connaissances, lâchant à peine un « bonjour », le regard dur les pensées tournées vers une seul et unique personne…_

**I…**

/…ta…/

¤…chi !¤

_Arriver au point de rendez-vous habituelle une surprise les attendait : Sai. L'ex-remplaçant de Sasuke était venu pour une raison que seul Sakura n'avait encore comprise…_

-Bonne chance à vous deux… dit calmement l'argenté

-J'espère que vous reviendrez… ajouta Sai

-Il sera le seul à partir ! Répondirent les deux orphelins dans une parfaite synchronisation…

_Sakura venait de comprendre la raison de leur mine rageuse, de leurs air froid qui ne saillait qu'à Sasuke, de ce regard qui ne semblait pensée q'à la mort… qu'à sa mort… elle voulut les arrêter, leur dire que ce n'était qu'une folie, qu'avec l'aide de Tsunade ils pourraient peut-être, que l'akatsuki allait les poursuivre après ça, mais une main d'encre l'empêchait de parler et elle reçut un coup à la nuque qui l'assomma. Kakashi la tenait dans ses bras…. Encore une fois elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher les personnes qu'elle aimait de partir, mais aujourd'hui tous semblait leur souhaiter « bonne chance », l'Hokage les regardaient partir du haut de sa tour…_

_Les voilà désormais à sauter de branches en branches, redoublant toujours de vitesse, malgré le chakra de Kyuubi qui essayait de le localisé leur recherche durait déjà depuis plus de trois heures. Plusieurs heures plus tard ils s'installèrent dans une grotte pour se reposer, les recherches reprendrait demain… il mourrait ! C'était la seule chose à laquelle pensé Naruto et Sasuke._

**Il a tué ma famille, ma ordonner de le haïr, de rester seul et de m'éloigner des autres pour le vaincre, il m'a moi aussi tuer à ce moment là. Puis il a essayer de me l'enlever… je ne lui pardonnerais pas ! Il a essayé de m'enlever la seule personne qui m'ai redonner la vie après ma mort factice… cette personne à cause de qui j'ai perdu la raison, à cause de qui j'ai été capable de m'éloigner de tout et de rejoindre ce serpent et même de refouler Naruto lors de notre première rencontre… mais lui… il n'as pas abandonné… il est revenus encore et encore, il a tué la personne qui, je le pensais, pouvais me rendre plus fort… il m'as regarder ensuite avec son sourire habituelle, mais… son sourire était imprégné de sang… les seuls mots qu'il ma dit était alors « Tu vois bien qu'on peux devenir fort ensemble… », puis il c'est évanouis dans mes bras… lui… alors que ce frère m'aurait laisser pourrir jusqu'à ce que je me sacrifie à Orochimaru ! Il a voulus me prendre mon soleil ! Ma lumière ! La seule personne pouvant comprendre ma douleur ! Mon amour…**

/Il… je connais son histoire… je sais pourquoi il est partit de multiples fois… je sais pourquoi il reniait tout le monde… c'est parce cette enfoiré lui avait appris ça ! Il lui avait appris que si il voulait le tuer il fallait qu'il ne pense qu'à la haine qu'il avait envers lui ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai failli le perdre de multiples fois ! C'est lui qui a tué toute sa famille ! C'est lui qui a voulu me le prendre… alors qu'il n'as même pas été capable d'aller le chercher chez Orochimaru, mais non… il a été tellement atteint qu'il était prêt à lui donner son corps… on a tous du se surpasser pour pouvoir aller le chercher, le tirer des griffes de ce traître à venin… pourquoi il a fallut que tu sois son frère ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu détruire sa vie ? Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu voulus l'éloigner de moi…/

_Ils s'endormirent sur ces pensées, l'un contre l'autre, leur haine à l'unisson contre cette personne…_

_Le jour venait à peine de se lever qu'ils avaient déjà reprit la route, une énorme masse de chakra ayant été repéré. C'était sur, c'était lui ! Et il allait payer !_

_Les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans une énorme plaine, en face d'eux, devant une grotte, il était là, la tête baisser, les épaules se soulevant au rythme de son rire. Il riait… il riait alors qu'en face de lui se trouvait deux personne bien décidé à le tuer…_

-Je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, commença-t-il, mais vous savez que si vous me tuez vous aurez toute l'akatsuki sur le dos… bien sur, si vous me tuez…

_A ces mots la rage qui les imprégnait montait de plus en plus, il ajouta alors calmement, d'une voix à la tonalité unique, comme si ce qui se passait ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid…_

-Je vois que vous suivez le seul véritable conseil que j'ai donné à ce baka de frère !

**« ce baka de frère », il parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là, pourtant il parle bien à plusieurs personne… il n'y a que deux solution. Soit il parle de Naruto et Kyuubi, soit il ne me considère déjà plus comme son frère… et cela m'arrange…**

-…tu vas payer…

_Ces simples mots sortirent de la bouche de Naruto, ce dernier n'attendait que le moment propice pour le tuer… Itachi leva alors la tête, laissant apparaître son Mangekyou Sharingan. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. En moins d'une seconde ce denier se trouvait accroché à une cible, il sentit un kunai atterrir prêt de sa tête puis une voix se fît enfin entendre…_

-Mince… ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai soixante-douze heures pour te toucher… je vais en profiter doucement…

-Hé hé…

_Le déserteur était soudain dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Même les plus grands tremblait de peur devant la puissance du Mangekyou, mais lui… lui… il riait ! Pourquoi ? Il avait prévus de souffrir avant ? De mourir ? Etait-ce un suicide ?_

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu active ce fichu Sharingan sur moi… mais tu t'es tromper de cible… aucun de nous deux n'est sensible au sharingan… lui, le sien le protège, tandis que moi…

_Deux yeux aux pupilles rouges orangés apparurent derrière le membre de l'akatsuki, puis sourire fut son apparition…_

-Kukukuhuhuhuhuhuhu… Tu oublis qu'il n'est pas seul… son âme et la mienne sont presque reliées… où qu'il aille, j'irais… et je tuerais…

_Le démon ouvrit son énorme gueule et s'apprêtait à dévorer Itachi lorsque l'illusion s'évanouit dans la nature… Naruto et Sasuke avait un sourire moqueur imprimé sur le visage, Itachi était en sueur…_

-Je croyais que c'était moi qui allais avoir peur ?

-Tu es plein de sueur Nii-san, tu es sur que tu veux pas aller voir maman ?

_Ils se mirent à rire à grand éclat, se moquant ouvertement de l'un des plus puissant membre de l'akatsuki… ça n'allait pas se finir comme ça… il se redressa et sortit son katana, Sasuke sortit lui aussi le sien tandis que Naruto préparait déjà deux kunai…_

-Et si on arrêtait de jouer ?

_C'était eux qui menaient la danse et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Comment lui, le grand Itachi, pouvait avoir du mal avec deux sale gamin alors que le combat n'avait même pas encore commencé ? Fou de rage il disparut de leurs champs de vision, Il réapparut derrière Naruto, le katana pointé sous sa gorge, un kunai sous celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'extirpa de la prise de son frère en quelques secondes et s'éloigna pour se trouver face à lui. Naruto lança un kunai devant lui, effectua quelques signes et se trouva à la place du kunai. Itachi attrapa le kunai que lui avait donner le blond et le lança dans sa direction, fonçant, quant à lui, vers l'ex-déserteur. Le kitsune repoussa le kunai sans peine à l'aide du sien, et en lança un au niveau du cou de Sasuke qui s'éloigna au dernier moment, faisant ainsi s'entrechoquer la lame du katana blanc de son frère avec l'arme de jet. Itachi dût lâcher l'arme, non sans surprise, comment avait-il put mettre autant de force dans un kunai sans prendre d'appuis ? Il ramassa son arme et se jeta à nouveau sur Sasuke, donnant un coup au niveau du bassin que le jeune brun bloqua en mettant son arme à la verticale, mais son frère avait déjà prévus le contre et était sur le point de porter un coup à la nuque de Sasuke avec un kunai. Le dit Sasuke se baissa pour évité l'attaque, mais il vit son frère reculer subitement, il ne compris que trop tard lorsque qu'il remarqua à ses pieds le kunai explosif… il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner mais fut comme même brûler un minimum. Sortant de la fumée il ne réalisa pas qu'un énorme Katon lui fonçait dessus, ce même Katon fut stoppé par dix clones qui se placèrent en mur devant le brun…_

-Merci…

-De rien !

_C'était désormais au tour du blond, qui venait tout juste de reprendre appuis sur le sol, de passer à l'attaque. Le temps que Sasuke se remette un peu de ses brûlures, le blond attaqua le traître, après quelques signes il fut accompagné dans sa course par cinq clones, chacun armé d'un kunai. Des éclairs se mirent à tomber sur les Naruto et le vrai n'eut que le temps de lancer son kunai et d'échanger encore une fois sa place avec son arme. Une fois stabilisé sur le sol il regarda Itachi, les main formant un dernier jutsu…_

-Une petite technique qui vient de Kumo…

_Il enchaîna les signes très vite tandis que Naruto courrait vers lui, il se mit soudain à pleuvoir. Continuant ses signes, il évita Naruto qui tentait tant bien que mal de le frapper au visage. Itachi fit un bond en arrière et claqua des doigts une fois tout ses jutsu effectué… un éclair passait de goutte en goutte et fonçait à une vitesse affolante vers le blond qui créa pour se défendre un bouclier de clone. Le mur de clones disparut et le kitsune fonçait à nouveau vers Itachi qui se préparait à stoppé son coup, mais de derrière le blond jailli son frère qui tenta de lui donner un coup de katana pour le décapiter, ne pouvant anticiper les mouvement de Sasuke il s'enfonça dans le sol après quelques jutsu… il ressortit derrière Naruto qui se fit planter par le katana du déserteur à quelques centimètres des organes vitaux visé, ce coup il aurait pus l'évité plus correctement si il avait utilisé le chakra de Kyuubi, de même Sasuke aurait put évité l'explosion avec le niveau deux de son sceau… lorsque Itachi sortit la lame du corps de Naruto, ce dernier hurla de douleur. Il voulut se retourner pour frapper son adversaire mais il avait déjà replongé sous terre…sa voix raisonnait de partout et de nulle part à la fois…_

-Si vous voulez me battre, utiliser toutes votre force au moins… Hahahahahahahahahahaha !

_Les deux compagnons se regardèrent et acquiescèrent en même temps… le sceau de Sasuke s'activa et le fit atteindre le niveau 2 tandis que Kyuubi s'éveillait en Naruto avec un totale de cinq queues… dans son âme une discussion faisait rage…_

-Je refuse que tu sois le seul à te battre ! Je veux le tuer ! Je veux venger Sasuke !

-Bien… fait ! Je te laisse le contrôle jusqu'aux six queues, mais je te préviens, si tu dois dépasser ce niveau je reprend le contrôle… ce prétentieux me redonne des envies de meurtre…

-Entendu…

_Naruto se trouvait face à la cage du renard, un chakra rouge envahissait la pièce…_

_Itachi sortit du sol, prêt à attaquer ses deux adversaire, mais ils se fit envoyer valser prêt sur un arbre par l'une des queues de chakra de Naruto, ce dernier était passé l'un des cap de la transformation, il était devenus une silhouette noire à cinq queues plus proche du renard que de l'homme, se déplaçant désormais à quatre pattes… et c'est avec une voix sortit d'outre-tombe qu'il annonça à son adversaire…_

-Tu es mort !

-Fufufufu… ça va devenir amusant…

_Il se releva de l'amas de branches briser dans lequel il se trouvait et utilisa un jutsu de soin avant de rejoindre ses deux compagnons de jeux…_

-Tu n'as pas l'air de nous craindre… serais-tu complètement inconscient ? Fou ? Ou alors sur de pouvoir nous battre ? demanda Sasuke, surpris par le peux de réaction de son frère…

-Un peu des trois…

-On va en finir vite…

_Naruto créa un Rasengan de niveau supérieur à l'aide du chakra de Kyuubi tandis que Sasuke en faisait de même avec un Chidori. Ils foncèrent alors vers Itachi, sur de leur victoire, mais ce dernier avait déjà créé un clone, se servant de son Sharingan pour créé un Rasengan dans chaque main d'un des clone et un Chidori dans chacune de ses main. Posant sa main droite contre la main gauche de son clone, et inversement, il créa une sphère ou tourbillonnait une énorme dose de chakra mêler à des courant électrique… la puissance de l'attaque détruit son clone, mais il avait désormais de quoi bloquer les différentes attaques qui lui fonçait dessus. Se servant de sa main droite pour bloquer Naruto et de sa main gauche pour bloquer son frère, il, une fois les attaques annulés, donna à chacun un coup de genoux dans le ventre puis il effectua encore une fois de nombreux signes, un éclair transperça chacun de ses adversaire… mais aucun d'eux n'était au sol… Naruto était presque encore en pleine forme, Sasuke avait les ailes brûler. Il fit alors quelques signes et envoya un énorme Katon vers son frère qui, d'une simple technique Hyouton, fut annulé, mais à l'intérieur même de la boule de feu se trouvait Naruto. Itachi eut à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter, mais le renard étira ses bras pour tenter de l'atteindre. Itachi disparut puis réapparut derrière son frère qui, en un coup d'aile, l'envoya voler contre un arbre…_

-Mais c'est quoi ça… Kisame… essaya-t-il d'articuler

-Alors ? Maintenant qu'on tombe face à plus fort que soit on a du mal ! se moqua le kitsune

_Itachi se releva effectua plusieurs signe et fit apparaître vingt clones, chacun enchaîna les signes à une vitesse aveuglante avant d'envoyer dans une parfaite synchronisation une énorme vague de flammes vers le duo. Sasuke attrape Naruto et ils s'envolèrent pour éviter l'attaque mais…_

_Naruto regardait fixement son adversaire, il était sur le point de continuer à attaquer lorsque qu'il vit un liquide rougeâtre couler sur son visage ainsi qu'une perte d'altitude. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke et remarqua la blessure au niveau de son estomac, c'est en regardant brièvement derrière lui qu'il put apercevoir l'akatsuki… tous… Itachi les avait rejoins… les clones qui avaient lancé l'attaque disparurent…_

_Ses pattes touchaient le sol, devant lui, un corps presque inerte, derrière lui, son pire cauchemar… Il cria une dernière fois de rage avant de se tourner vers ceux à qui il vouait désormais une haine sans borne, une haine comme Itachi aurait voulus voir dans le regard de son frère, une haine qui lui faisait perdre la raison… une sixième queue poussa parmi les autres, le corps noire commençait à prendre une couleur orangé, le museau se faisait plus distinct et le chakra qui s'échappait de ce corps était d'une tel immensité que seul le chef de l'akatsuki resta calme devant le spectacle… Les six queues passèrent devant sa gueule et formèrent une boule de chakra qu'il avala, puis, il recracha l'immense dose de chakra à ses adversaires. Une attaque d'une telle puissance que le sommet de la grotte disparut en poussières mais… malheureusement… ses ennemis étaient toujours là… derrière une immense porte qui semblait résister à toutes les attaques. Sur le sol on pouvait apercevoir les dizaines d'autres portes qui avaient été invoqué pour stopper l'attaque et dont il ne restait rien…_

/SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE /  
¤Tu as perdu la raisons… Ils t'ont fait perdre la raisons… je dois l'avouer… depuis que je te côtoie j'ai finis par t'apprécier… laisse-moi faire… LAISSE-MOI BOUFFER CES ENFOIRES !¤

_Le cri du Kyuubi raisonna aux travers de sa prison, faisant trembler chaque parcelle de l'âme du blond qui était désormais au bord gouffre, désespéré… Le renard reprenait forme humaine tandis qu'il prenait Sasuke dans ses bras… le chakra rouge entourait le corps du brun, soignant peu à peu sa plaie… Naruto avait le regard vide, comme mort, il ne sentit même pas la main du chef de l'akatsuki se poser sur son épaule…_

-Tu va venir avec moi le môme !

_S'en était trop pour Kyuubi… Son réceptacle qu'il avait appris à apprécier était dans un état de mort, le brun était sur le point de mourir car le faible chakra qu'il pouvait laisser filtré à cause de l »état végétatif de Naruto ne permettait pas de le soigner… Il se rappelait de leur discussion de la veille… Lui… Lui le grand démon souffrait de la perte de deux simple humains…_

¤Je me suis trop rapproché d'eux… je n'aurais pas d'eus… ce ne sont que de simple humain… minable et imbus de leurs personnes… Je devrais les laisser mourir… ils ne méritent pas de vivre… ils font parti de la race qui m'as enfermer ici… surtout lui… il est ma prison… et le brun… il aurait pus me libérer mais il ne l'as pas fait… je dois les haïr et les tuer… les dévorer de l'intérieur… les détruire mentalement… du moins c'est ce que se serait dit un démon normal ! Un démon comme j'étais au début ! Mais j'ai changé à cause de lui et je ne le laisserais pas entre vos sales pattes !¤

_Le chef de l'akatsuki recula de plusieurs mètres, le chakra rouge devenait de plus en plus intense. Naruto se relevait, tenant toujours le brun, sa blessure disparut, dans les bras… Son regard était rouge de sang, ses cicatrices sur les joues étaient de plus en plus prononcées, lorsqu'il parla ce n'était pas avec sa voix… c'était bien le démon…_

-Vous avez fait une erreur… au lieu de vouloir me capturer… vous auriez du les tuer tout les deux directement…

_Il y eu une énorme explosion. L'akatsuki avaient trouver refuse dans sa grotte pour se protéger de l'attaque… dans son âme Naruto se retrouvait face à Kyuubi dans sa prison, Sasuke à ses pieds…_

-Il te suffit d'un simple geste… un simple geste Naruto…

/Il m'as appelé Naruto /

_Le blond tendit le bras vers le sceau qui se détacha instantanément. Les portes de la cage s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec._

_A l'extérieur la poussière commençait à se dissiper… Il regardèrent devant eux et virent enfin ce qu'ils voulaient tous… Kyuubi… Avant même qu'ils purent faire le moindre signes, neuf membres de l'akatsuki se trouvaient broyer entres les puissantes queues du renard… le chef put s'en réchapper alors que Itachi restait immobile, tremblant de tous ses membres… le renard s'approchait peu à peu de lui, son museau était à quelques centimètres, il sentait désormais le souffle chaud du démon… il avait peur… peur comme jamais il n'avait eu… Le chef, dans un geste de désespoir, fit quelques jutsu, mais Kyuubi l'attrape de l'une de ses queues, le lança en l'air et le broya entre ses crocs, puis se retourna vers le déserteur de konoha…_

-Tu lui as fait connaître l'horreur, la perte de sa famille… et maintenant tu fait connaître à Naruto le même sort en le lui prenant… Je vais jouer avec toi…

_Itachi était en sueur, il était entouré de ce chakra démoniaque, ce chakra si pesant et si puissant qu'il convoitait, ce chakra qui lui aurait assuré une puissance infinie… il allait le tuer… Il activa le Mangekyou Sharingan et regarda Kyuubi… Il eut la plus énorme surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il se trouva attacher à un poteau… derrière lui il sentait encore ce souffle… devant lui se trouvait Naruto et Sasuke… des kunais dans les mains…_

-Mais…qu…que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

-Tu as voulus défié ton âme à la mienne… qui est assez fou pour défier un démon à pars quelqu'un de désespéré ? Je voulais leur donner le moyen de te faire souffrir… Ah oui ! Tu auras beau tout essayer, c'est moi qui décide quand se terminera ce supplice…

_Sasuke lança un kunai lui érafla le bras, Naruto en lança un qui se planta dans sa jambe et ces lancer au hasard continuèrent durant soixante-douze heures… des heures qui parurent une éternité pour Itachi qui se retrouvaient désormais couvert de blessure, hurlant à la mort à chaque fois qu'une lame lui frôlait la peau. Naruto lança son dernier kunai qui atterrit sur le bandeau frontal du déserteur… le bandeau se brisa en morceau… Sasuke s'approcha alors doucement de son frère, se colla à lui et commença à faire glisser doucement le kunai sur la peau couverte de sang de l'assassin… il passa du bas du torse jusqu'au cou, puis glissa sur le visage, laissa une dernière trace à l'emplacement du bandeau, puis redescendit jusqu'au cou… il lui trancha la gorge et l'illusion se termina… Itachi tomba dans le coma… Kyuubi écrasa la dépouille du traître et s'avança vers konoha, le pas léger…_

¤Il faut soigner Sasuke… mon chakra le garde en vie, mais comparé à toi qui y est exposer 24/24, lui n'y seras pas toujours exposé…¤

_Tout Konoha fut terrifié lorsqu'ils virent arriver Kyuubi, Tsunade fit réunir tout les ninja du village, mais Kyuubi ne semblait pas agressif, plus il se rapprochait et plus il diminuait de taille, prenant par la même occasion une forme plus humaine, une forme humain qui tenait dans ses bras un autre humain… ce n'est qu'au seuil du village caché qu'ils purent tous distingué Naruto tenant Sasuke dans les bras… Il posa Sasuke et Tsunade ainsi que Shizune… à peine se fut-il écarté d'un pas qu'il s'écroula à son tour… L'Hokage fit demander d'urgence Sakura pour qu'elle s'occupe de son ami. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivé elle se prit le visage entre les main, s'empêchant de crier devant le spectacle… elle reprit vite ses esprit et entama les soins de Naruto qui était accéléré par le chakra de Kyuubi…_

_Dans son âme, le blond se trouvait face à Kyuubi, ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière et les portes de sa prison se refermèrent…_

-M…merci…

-C'est à cause de toi si je suis devenus si gentil… va falloir que je tue quelqu'un ! Prochaine fois que je sors je commets un meurtre !

-Tu viens de faire quoi là ?

-Ah !... et voilà qu'il commence à devenir intelligent lui…

-Bon bah je crois que je vais aller me… couch…

_Avant d'avoir finit sa phrase il s'écroula sur le sol…_

_Sakura avait finis avec Naruto et aidait désormais les deux médic-nin dans leur travaille, autour d'elles Kakashi avait prit en charge le montage du centre de secours pour l'opération qu'allait subir Sasuke… Juste avant qu'il soit transporté pour l'opération, une masse rouge s'échappa du corps de Naruto et le chakra forma le visage du démon…._

-Je vous préviens… si ne serait-ce que l'un d'eux meurt ou même est encore traité comme ils l'ont été depuis le retour de Sasuke… je sors, je détruis le village, et je me ferais un plaisir de tous vous faire souffrir avant de vous tuer…

_Tous tremblait sous la pression du chakra, Tsunade acquisa et le visage de Kyuubi disparut…_

_Cela fait désormais trois mois que le duo est dans le coma… Naruto avait subit un choc à cause de l'explosion de chakra qu'il avait subit et le choc émotionnel ne l'avait pas aidé. Sasuke récupérais encore de son opération et de ses blessures… De multiples cartes de bon rétablissement les entouraient, certaines personnes comme Iruka, Kakashi ou même Sakura passait plus d'une fois par jour… mais une chose est sur… personne ne souhaitaient leur mort._

_Ils dormaient paisiblement…_

/C'est finis… enfin finis… ils ont tous disparut… l'akatsuki, Orochimaru… plus personne ne me l'enlèvera… on va enfin pouvoir profité de la vie… on est jeunes après tout…/

**Ils sont tous mort ! Enfin… ma vengeance n'est plus et lui est encore à mes côtés… il ne me reste plus qu'à vivre…**

_Tous étaient partis, l'heure des visites étaient terminée depuis longtemps… minuit… les deux amants se réveillèrent en même temps, ils se regardèrent, se levèrent et s'accoudèrent à la fenêtre pour apercevoir au loin cette même pleine lune qu'ils avaient vus il y a trois mois… le jour où ils s'étaient enfin déclaré sans mensonges…_

-Sa me rappel un bon souvenir…

-Oui… C'est beau comme spectacle…

-A ton avis… comment vont réagir les autres quand ils vont voir qu'on est réveillé ?

-C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Toi le grand Uchiwa qui sait tout sur tout ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi baka…

_Pas de protestation… juste leurs regard qui se tournaient vers cette lune… ils reculèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit de Sasuke… désormais c'était dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis qu'ils plongeaient leur yeux… il se rapprochèrent doucement… leurs lèvres scellèrent ce moment qu'ils n'avaient pus revivre depuis trois long mois…_

Naruto se lève et, comme tout les jour, il se tourne vers sa bouillotte préférée… rien !

-Ah !

Il fait le tour de l'appartement mais toujours rien ! Il court s'habiller pour faire le tour du village, demande à toutes les personnes qu'il croise… encore rien ! Il panique et demande un peu d'aide à Kyuubi qui semblait plus hiberner que dormir… le démon se sert de son chakra pour repéré le brun… le blond court à toute vitesse et se retrouve au bord d'une très haute falaise où Sasuke est assis, les pied dans le vide…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait !

Sasuke se retourne et souris, c'est rare un sourire venant de lui ! Il lui demande de venir, alors le kitsune s'assoit à ses côtés…

-J'ai crut que tu étais encore partit… tu m'as fait vraiment peur !

Le dernier Uchiwa posa son index sur les lèvres de son amant et lui montra le bas de la falaise… en bas coulait une rivière entouré de verdure, à côté coulait la cascade…

-Je savais que tu me trouverais ! Je suis venus t'attendre ici car… n'y a-t-il pas de plus bel endroit pour fêter notre première année de vie commune ?

Naruto fit l'un de ses sourires de vingt kilomètres dont il avait le secret…

-Tu y as pensée !

-Tu crois vraiment qu je suis un si mauvais amant que ça ?

Ils s'embrassèrent alors devant le soleil qui se levait et… la suite n'est pas au programme…

¤Ils en ont pas marre ? Je les entends se crier dessus à longueur de journée, je les vois s'embrasser, j'ai même un accès direct aux pensées parfois perverse du blond et en plus je vois tout ! Prochaine fois que Sasuke viens je lui demande de bander les yeux de Naruto ! J'en ai marre !¤

* * *

Shield : Bon bah voilà... c'est finis ! 

Kyuubi : Je porte plainte contre tapage nocturne !

Naruto : Si on peux même plus vivre...

Kyuubi : Vous êtes bruyant...

Naruto : Nan mais...

Sasuke : Cherche pas... pour une fois il marque un point...

Naruto : ...

Shield : J'adore la mnière dont je suis délaissé...

Sasuke/Naruto : On part se coucher !

Kyuubi : Je suis obligé de les suivre...

Itachi : Moi je suis mort...

Shield/Naruto/Sasuke : TANT MIEUX !

Shield : Et voilà... je me retrouve tout seul... J'éspère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
